Mirage of Tales
by HimekawaRie
Summary: Mirage of Blaze in the world of Tales. Anything is possible.


Hullo!

One day, while I was teaching my students by using some fairy tales as reading materials, I was hit by a sudden inspiration. What will happen if I try to make the MOB charas play a fairytale? Of course, being the imaginer I am, I scribbled some things here and there fast, and immediately went home to write. Hence, this story, which turned out a lot longer and a lot more complex than the short comedy I thought it would be.

Mirage of Blaze does not belong to me, it belongs to Kuwabara Mizuna-sensei. I don't own The Little Mermaid either, that one belongs to H.C. Andersen. This is merely a piece of fanfiction, I make no money out of this. From one certain person's point of view, I'm wasting my time writing these fanfics when I'm supposed to be writing my novels, but, oh, who cares! To be honest? I like writing these fanfics more than I like writing my own stories.

Oh… it's Yaoi (It's MOB, what do you expect?) and with a mention of incest (?), too. Please don't mind about the biological impossibility and errors; as whom I put a Mirage character; or how that character developed in the story. I try as much as I could. If you find some of them OOC, please read anyway. They might change somewhere along the way.

Here goes, then… the (hopefully first out of many) tale(s).

**Mirage of Tales**

**The Kingdom Beneath The Sea**

**(Mirage of Blaze X The Little Mermaid)**

Once upon a time, in The Kingdom Beneath The Sea, lived a King and his people. The people in that kingdom were not human. They were mer-people, mermen and mermaids of the sea, who dwells within the tides and under the waves. Seldom do they get in contact with the Human who lived Above The Water, simply due to the reason that Human find them strange, and they find the Human even stranger. After all, what's not strange about creatures that 'walk' on two long sticks called legs?

No, the mer-people were satisfied with their waters, and they wanted nothing more. The Kingdom is prosperous and beautiful, and all mer-people were gifted with attractive features. Head, body, arms and hands like those belong to the Human Above, but with fishtail from waist below, in different colors wherever you see.

The King's not a merman, though. King Ujiyasu is a Water-Dragon, strong, beautiful and kind to all his subjects. His wife, The Late Queen Harue, was a beautiful mermaid long lost in the waves, and that left the King in sadness. The only two treasures Harue left him were two eggs, one shining black and one bright golden. The King protected these two eggs so much that he put them in a shadow land that can be opened only by using the Twin Tsutsuga Mirror.

When the time to hatch came, the King once again shed tears, for only one egg hatched

A prince was born.

The black egg hatched a prince whose hair and tail were as dark as the night sky showered with stars.

The golden egg, though, sat still, with no sign of hatching.

The whole kingdom rejoiced, yet mourn.

Ayako, The Princes' Royal Aunt, The Late Queen's Sister, was given the honor of naming the newly born Prince. She named him Kousaka.

Ujiyasu could do nothing else but to close the shadow land again when eight days have passed since the day Kousaka was born. There's no question that the other child, the other prince, or the other princess, maybe, would not see the world. Ujiyasu couldn't bear the sight of the lonely egg, so he surrendered the egg to its fate. Along with Ayako, holding infant Kousaka in her arms, and Shintaro, the Kingdom's greatest healer and Ayako's fiancé, he shut the gate to shadow-land.

At that time, though, a light so bright came forth from the golden egg.

It hatched.

The golden egg hatched another prince, whose hair was dark brown like the color of the Sea-Tower and tail was sun-gold, just like his Mother.

The King rejoiced, and he named his younger son Naoe

Both Princes were handsome and powerful in their own rights, and those two were the beloved of The Kingdom Beneath The Sea.

The Princes grew older and stronger as the days passed.

Kousaka was cunning. He's a strategist even before he'd come of age. His eyes missed nothing, and he could easily play the people around him like puppets should he wanted to. The only ones he couldn't easily control were his Father, his Aunt, one friend of his, and his beloved younger twin, who oftentimes had Kousaka dancing on his palm instead that Kousaka wanted to tear his own hair off.

Naoe was calm, but beneath that peaceful features, a passionate thirst for knowledge and adventure that went even beyond his older twin's raged like the heat in The Deepest Waters. He spent so much time in the library, reading each and every book he could find, and were always full of questions that made even his elders confused. Oftentimes he went wandering the sea; he knew every nook and cranny of it. He often got frustrated of Kousaka's protectiveness towards him, not understanding that the older one was worried of his younger brother and had no intention whatsoever to bind his tail.

The two princes often went to where their Aunt dwelled, The Jade Cave, located near The Palace. There, sitting regally on a big shell as blue as her tail, Ayako would teach them about many things, even the ones their teachers didn't know. She had a big black book in her possession, which tells the story of The Land Above. She let them read the book as she combed her long soft brown hair. Naoe loved that book so much, he'd often plead Kousaka to accompany him sneaking into their Aunt's room and read the book when he thought she's not looking, not that she never knew what they did.

All in all, Naoe's curious nature was so much like The Late Queen's, it pleased and frightened Ujiyasu so much that he fears that one day, he'd also lose Naoe to the waves. So frightened as he was, one day, when Naoe was in his Aunt's cave, Ujiyasu called Kousaka to him.

"Listen to me, Kousaka, as I will only tell you this once, and what you hear from me, you will never hear from anyone else, for only I and your Aunt know of this."

"What is it, Father?" asked Kousaka, confused, "Do you want me to call Naoe first? He's with Auntie."

"No, Kousaka. I only wanted to speak to you."

Fear gripped Kousaka's heart.

"Is it about Naoe?"

"No, Kousaka-dear," Ujiyasu shook his head.

Kousaka swam up to sit on one of his fathers' great claws, "What is it, then?"

"I need to tell you about your Mother."

And Ujiyasu told Kousaka what truly happened, and the fear grew even thicker, more suffocating.

"Promise me one thing, Kousaka. Promise me that you will not let what happened to your Mother happen to your brother, whose heart's so much like hers that it frightens me so."

Kousaka could only mutely nod.

Then came the time when they came of age.

That day, finally, they were allowed to go above the waves and see the sky. Naoe was so excited; Kousaka was apprehensive.

Before they went up, Ujiyasu called them and gave the Twin Tsutsuga mirror to them The Male Mirror, he gave to Kousaka. The Female Mirror, he gave to Naoe.

"By using these mirrors, you can always speak to each other. These were once your Mother's. Always keep them with you," and he put the mirrors in strings and gave them to his sons.

"Thank you, Father, I will treasure it well," Naoe said, his eyes shining as he fastened the string around his neck.

Kousaka nodded toward his father and quietly said, "Thank you, Father."

Little did Naoe know of the silent conversation his Father and Brother had.

They went to their Aunt. Ayako greeted them warmly, and advised them not to go close to the shore.

"I don't want men to see you," she said, "Human are savages, no one knows what they would do if they see you. They might hunt you with one of their floating boats, capture you and kill you. My heart shudders when I think of that."

"Don't worry, Auntie," Naoe said calmingly, "It's night, and Human sleep more than we do, right? No one will be in the shore to see us."

"That's 'on' the shore, Naoe-dear," Ayako chuckled, "If they're 'in' the shore, they would be dead."

"Oh?"

"Human need air to breathe, Naoe," Kousaka explained. "It's like when we played on the deep waters and I buried you with sands, remember? You couldn't breathe then."

"Oh…" Naoe cocked his head, smiling, "I get it. But didn't you say not to tell anyone about that, Kousaka-nii?"

Kousaka paled, noting Ayako's sharp eyes on him.

"Er…. We're leaving now Auntie see you later bye!"

With that, Kousaka dragged Naoe with him and swam away from the Jade Cave.

Naoe laughed all the way.

"You fish! You did that on purpose!" Kousaka cuffed him.

Naoe swam free away from his brother, "No, I didn't. You said it yourself. Don't blame me!"

"Oh, no?" Kousaka swam around Naoe menacingly, "I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Well, I'll just have to make you, then."

Naoe swiftly swam up as Kousaka tried to catch him, "Sorry, Kousaka-nii, I don't want to play now. I want to see the sky!"

"Naoe, wait up!"

Left with no choice, Kousaka swam as fast as he could, but Naoe was the fastest mer in The Kingdom, and pretty soon, he'd lost sight of him.

"Oh, turtles and sea dragon! Why ever must I end up as his _older_ brother anyway? Why didn't I just hatch _after_ he did?" Kousaka fumed as he swam faster, fearing his brother had broken the waves before he did.

Naoe didn't, though. He waited for Kousaka just beneath the waves, looking above, at the black shimmery something above the water.

"Scared, Naoe?" asked Kousaka.

"No," Naoe shook his head, "It's just that…"

"I thought you'd broken the waves already. Why did you stop here?"

"Mm…" Naoe looked at Kousaka, cocking his head a little, "I just thought you should go up first, I mean… you're older than me."

A warm fuzzy feeling spread in Kousaka's chest as he looked at Naoe's clear brown eyes, "Oh… and I thought you wouldn't wait for me."

"Of course I would. But you swim so slow, I would age another twelve moons before we get here! I wonder, do we get to see a moon?"

Kousaka laughed and took Naoe's hand, "C'mon, Naoe, let's see the moon, if it's there."

Naoe nodded, and both of them broke the waves.

Naoe looked up to see the expanse of darkness sprinkled with white lights above his head. His mouth gaped at the scene. He continued gaping for awhile.

And forgot how to breathe.

Kousaka dunked him back under water where he coughed and heaved.

"Idiot! Didn't Auntie tell you that the air up there is different? You have to adjust first!"

"I…" the younger prince continued to cough, "I forgot…"

"Oh, Naoe…" Kousaka sighed as he braced Naoe on his chest, "One day you'll be the death of me."

"No, I won't."

Smiling, Kousaka looked at Naoe, flushed but shining with excitement.

"Wanna try again?"

"You bet!" Naoe laughed.

Kousaka could've sworn he's addicted to his brother's laughter.

They came above the waters again, this time carefully, giving their lungs time to adjust to the air above the water.

"Is that… sky?" asked Naoe curiously.

"Yeah. It's night sky. It's black."

"And those are stars," Naoe pointed at the shimmering white lights.

Kousaka nodded, "So many of them…"

Kousaka couldn't blame Naoe for his amazement. He was sure his face had the same silly grin.

"It's so… wide!" Naoe breathed.

"Look, I think it's the moon," Kousaka pointed at a small half-round thing glowing in the sky.

"The moon?" Naoe scrunched his face, "But it's not round like in the book."

"No, it's not…"

"What's that?" Naoe asked, pointing at a wide thing somewhere to their left.

"It's a rock, I think," Kousaka squinted, "Aunitie said some rocks go all the way up above water. Let's swim closer."

They swam together, still hand in hand. Kousaka couldn't help but to notice Naoe's hand gripping his tightly, and somehow felt awfully proud of himself because Naoe trusted him so much.

Naoe, on the other hand, wouldn't admit it to anyone even under threats of death, but Kousaka's presence beside him was a steady anchor that kept him safe. He could always trust Kousaka, no matter what happened.

Kousaka's fingers touched the rock.

"Wanna try going up on this?"

Naoe hesitated. If he went up that rock, then he would have to raise all of his body, including his tail, off the water.

"Is it okay?"

"Can you breathe freely now?" asked Kousaka.

Naoe nodded.

"Then it's okay," Kousaka grinned, and heaved his body up onto the rock, "C'mon. I'll help you."

Naoe reached up and let himself be hauled up.

"I feel light," Naoe said, "I mean… lighter than when I'm in the water. I'm not loosing weight, am I? The Chef will kill herself if it's true."

Kousaka chuckled, "No. Auntie said things are lighter above water."

"Oh…"

Naoe splashed his tail, making sea water jumps around him.

Kousaka smiled at his younger brother's face, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"How does it do that?" asked Naoe, pointing at the splashing water his tail made and the splashing waves that hit the rock they were sitting on.

"I don't know… Maybe we can ask Auntie when we get back."

Absently, Kousaka wondered if Ayako's big black book would be enough to answer Naoe's budding questions from then on.

They simply sat there, enjoying the cold-but-nice thing that made Kousaka's hair danced, longer it was than Naoe's. Naoe thought for a while, and identified the nice feeling that caressed his skin as what their Aunt called 'wind'.

He smiled, his fingers twined on Kousaka's. His older brother turned around to look at him.

"Thanks, Kousaka-nii," Naoe said softly.

Kousaka smiled, "Anytime, otouto."

Naoe reached up and fingered Kousaka's hair, "Your hair feels weird."

"Maybe because it's dry now."

"Dry?"

"Yeah. Dry. Not wet. When we're in the water, we're wet. When we're not, we can become dry. It's not good to stay out for too long, though. Our lungs might collapse if we stayed out of water for too long, and our tails would be hurt if they get too dry."

Naoe looked at Kousaka, in the brink of understanding but still quite confused.

Kousaka laughed and reached down to wet his left hand in the sea.

"Here, touch my hand. My left is wet, and my right is dry."

Wonderingly, Naoe touched Kousaka's hands with hesitant fingers.

"Oh…" he nodded, noting the difference. Then he looked up at the sky, looking intently at them.

"Kousaka-nii… the sky looked like your tail."

"Really?" asked Kousaka, looking at his sparkling black tail.

"Yes, it's black, but the stars made it sparkles. Like your tail. Your hair, too. See?"

"I guess so."

"I wonder how many stars are there…" Naoe whispered and started counting.

Kousaka smiled.

It was his secret that he'd long adored Naoe's wide eyes and slightly opened mouth whenever he found something new.

He wondered if he could make Naoe's eyes even wider.

"Naoe?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

Slowly, Naoe moved, oh-so-carefully so the rock won't scratch his tail, into Kousaka's waiting arms.

Smiling, Kousaka tilted Noe's chin up.

"Close your eyes. Don't open them unless I tell you to."

Naoe did.

Handsome, trusting Naoe… So passionate, so innocent, so pure…

Kousaka knew he'd never be able to let go of his younger brother, ever.

Warmly, Kousaka's lips touched Naoe's in a soft kiss.

Naoe's eyes flew open.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes," Kousaka admonished Naoe gently.

"Ah… sorry… but…"

"But what?"

"Kousaka-nii… did you just…"

"Kiss you?"

Naoe… flushed and wide eyed… Kousaka couldn't help but to shiver.

"That's my birthday gift to you."

"Ha?"

Kousaka chuckled, "Your birthday gift, silly. I gave you your first kiss."

Naoe's face flushed an even deeper red.

"But…"

"But what?"

"I… my… I mean…" Naoe lowered his head, "The gift I prepared for you isn't even close to that…"

"That's okay. I've already got my gift."

"You did?"

"Yup," Kousaka grinned, "I got your first kiss."

Surprised, Naoe looked at Kousaka, who looked back at him knowingly.

"You love me that much?"

"I guess so," Kousaka answered, "You?"

"I… guess…"

Kousaka took Naoe close in a hug, "Happy birthday, Naoe. May you're blessed with all that you want, and a whole lot more."

Naoe's head rested on Kousaka's shoulder as he hugged back.

"Happy birthday, Kousaka-nii. May your path be filled with rainbows, sunsets, and happiness."

"Ha?"

Naoe chuckled, "Something I got from Mother's letters to Father. I know what happiness is, and there are pictures of sunset and rainbow in Auntie's book, but I think I'd like to see the real ones with you. And I don't know what path is."

"Do sunset and rainbow happen at the same time?" asked Kousaka, caressing Naoe's face, "Is path a place, a time, a person, or a thing?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, we'll see," Kousaka sighed and gave Naoe another kiss.

"That's my second kiss," Naoe said softly.

"I'll give you a third…"

"Okay."

"Naoe?"

"Yes?"

"Stop counting after three."

"Okay…"

Time flew, and Kousaka noted that the sky's color was changing brighter.

"Naoe, we have to go back."

"Already?"

"We promised Father we would be back to Jade Cave before the sky's bright."

"Ah…" Naoe nodded, "you're right."

Kousaka let go of Naoe and jumped into the water, making water splashed everywhere.

"Come on. Jump!"

"Jump?"

"Like I did. Try it!"

Naoe pushed his body off the rocks and let the air caught him for an instant before he hit the water.

"How did you know how to do that?" asked Naoe, laughing.

"I asked the dolphins."

"The dolphins?"

"Yeah. They said they do that. Jumping off water."

"Kousaka-nii?"

"Yes?"

"How come you know things I don't? We read the same books."

Blushing, Kousaka swam underwater. Naoe followed him.

"Kousaka-nii!"

"I thought that you'd ask a lot of questions, so I learned a few chapters ahead of you, and I asked a lot of different creatures, not just Auntie."

Naoe, feeling awfully spoiled, coiled his tail around Kousaka's and hug him.

"Thanks, Kousaka-nii."

Playfully, Kousaka ruffled Naoe's hair, "Anytime."

They swam back together contentedly, hand in hand, like they used to do when they were still small children.

"Kousaka-sama! Naoe-sama!"

Someone from behind them called out, and they both turned around at the familiar voice.

"Chiaki!"

Chiaki, their childhood friend and comrade, a year older than they were, swam leisurely behind them.

"Hi, I thought I'd find you here," Chiaki said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kousaka. He's not too keen of Chiaki. Naoe, though, was best friend with him, so Kousaka had learned to tolerate him.

"I heard that both of you had come up, so I thought I'd wait for you here. So… have fun above?"

"Definitely!" Naoe swam to Chiaki, "There were stars! The sky's so wide, I think it's wider than the sea! There was a moon, too, but it's weird…"

"Oh?"

"It's not round like in the book."

"Maybe it's a crescent moon. Or half moon."

"Crescent moon? Half moon?"

"Is it half round?"

"Yes."

"Then it's half moon. Crescent moon is thinner."

"Oh…"

"What else did you do up there?"

"Well… we went up on a rock… Kousaka-nii told me the difference between 'wet' and 'dry'…"

"That's all?"

Kousaka's heart sank, "Naoe…"

"Yeah, that's all. The wind was cold, though, like the water in the Far Sea…"

"Really? Then you should go home and get warm. Did he bother you with too many questions, Kousaka-sama?"

"Sure did," Kousaka groaned, "he forgot how to breathe the first time."

"Don't tell Father or Auntie," Naoe pleaded, "Or they'd never let me go above again."

"I won't," Chiaki chuckled, "Now, go back home. Your Aunt has made tasty food for you both. She and your Father are waiting for you in Jade Cave."

"Okay then," Naoe nodded and dragged Kousaka with him, "C'mon, Kousaka-nii."

"Ah… okay… See you later, Chiaki."

"Take care, you two."

As they reached Jade Cave, Kousaka looked at Naoe, who simply smiled at him and put two fingers on his own lips.

"Our secret," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah," Kousaka raised two of his fingers to his own lips, "Our secret."

"Kousaka! Naoe! Is that you?"

"Yes, Auntie!" Naoe swam in fast, and Kousaka could hear him glomping their Aunt while greeting their father at the same time.

"Honestly, Naoe, would you ever grow up?" Ayako complained.

"I'll think about it someday," Naoe laughed.

"Hi, Auntie. Hello, Father," greeted Kousaka.

"Naoe, Kousaka," Ujiyasu beckoned his children, and they swam up to him, each claimed a claw to sit on.

"How was it up there?"

"Oh, Father, it's so beautiful! The sky was dark, so dark, but there were stars. I tried to count them, but there were so many I stopped counting after like a hundred, and…"

Letting Naoe chattered over the story of their adventure, Kousaka took seaweed from the plate Ayako offered him and munched it quietly.

"Somehow, I don't think that big black book of mine will be enough to answer his questions from now on…"Ayako whispered softly, conspiringly, to her older nephew.

"I'm afraid so, too, Auntie," Kousaka whispered back.

"And there was a moon, but it's not round like in Auntie's book… Chiaki said it's half-moon. He also said about a crescent moon… How many moons are there actually, Father?"

Ujiyasu's laughter rumbled in the cave, "There's only one moon, Naoe. It just appears different everyday. Sometimes you see it, sometimes you don't."

"Oh, you mean it can change forms? Like one day it's a moon and another it's not? And it can disappear, too?"

"Sister, do you happen to have a book about the sky?" asked Ujiyasu.

Ayako chuckled, "I have it, Ujiyasu-sama."

"Maybe you'd better let Naoe read that, then."

"What? You have more than just that big black book, Auntie?" asked Naoe who promptly swam toward his Aunt, "Let me read it, please."

"Only if you share it with your brother."

"Of course I'll share it!"

"Alright. I'll give it to you tonight."

"Now!"

"Tonight, Naoe," Ujiyasu chuckled while taking his younger son in his claws, "Now, you're eating your breakfast, and then you and your brother are going to have some rest. After all, you barely slept a wink tonight."

"But I slept already before we went up."

"No, you didn't," Kousaka smirked, "you were too busy turning around in your shell."

"No, I didn't!"

"Sorry, you did not sleep. I spied on you."

"Which means Kousaka didn't sleep either," Ayako laughed.

Kousaka shrugged, "I couldn't. I was too excited."

"Well, then, finish your breakfast, and then go directly to your rooms!" Ujiyasu ordered, albeit laughingly.

"Yes, Father," the two Princes meekly answered.

After the tasty breakfast, they excused themselves and swam toward The Palace, where they promptly went to their own rooms.

Fluffing soft seaweed and jellyfish grass beddings in his huge clamp shell bed, Kousaka swam around to make his shell comfortable for him to sleep on. He ran a coral comb through his dark tresses and looked at his reflection in the shell mirror. He looked as handsome as usual, if only a bit tired and sleepy.

"Kousaka-nii?"

A soft voice behind the seaweed curtain of his door made him turn around.

Kousaka frowned, "Come in, Naoe."

The curtain parted and Naoe slipped in.

"Um…"

"What is it?" asked Kousaka warmly, seeing that his brother brought with him his tortoise-form weed-pillow.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Kousaka, even as his hand invited his brother to swim to his shell.

"No… nothing, really… it's just that I'm still too excited to sleep…"

Naoe fluffed the beddings like Kousaka did, and lay there, curling his body so he could play on his own tail.

Kousaka smiled and went to lay beside Naoe.

"But you can sleep here?"

"Maybe…" Naoe said, "Besides, it's warmer here."

"It's warmer because there are two of us instead of one, Naoe."

"I know," Naoe answered, his eyes looking at his older brother softly.

Kousaka looked back at him.

Inhaling softly, Naoe snuggled to Kousaka.

"You just want to cuddle," Kousaka complained, but pulled his brother close anyway.

"Mm-hm…"

"I'll tell Auntie that you sneak into my room again."

"Mm-hm…"

"Then she'll tell Father."

"Mm-hm…"

"Then he'll have you sent to another palace."

Silence.

Amused, Kousaka looked at his sleeping brother.

"You really just want to cuddle, you overgrown baby…" he said fondly.

Kousaka kissed Naoe's soft lips. The younger Prince smiled in his sleep and snuggled even closer.

Kousaka held his brother's body close, savoring the warmth, before closing his eyes and drifted to sleep.

In Jade Cave, both Ujiyasu and Ayako looked at the sleeping mer-boys with concern.

"Is it alright like this? Ujiyasu-sama?"

Ujiyasu turned around.

"If it's needed, yes, Sister."

"It's okay, now! What about later? In the future? Ujiyasu-sama, you have to separate them!"

"And risk them both hate me?" Ujiyasu shook his head, "No, Sister. They're all I have left."

The images of the two boys disappeared from Ayako's magic mirror.

"We teach them magic. We teach them how to defend themselves and others. We teach them the art of war and diplomacy. We teach them how to lead. They have the best of everything I can give them."

"And then what? Ujiyasu-sama? Have you forgotten of the curse?"

"My sons are not cursed!" Ujiyasu roared.

Ayako sighed.

Ujiyasu left.

Ayako felt pain deep inside her. It was something related to helplessness, she knew, but because it was her helplessness, there was nothing she could do.

She could only pray that The Creator above protects her nephews.

Her beloved princes, who slept peacefully in each other's arms, curling in their big shell.

Naoe slept through morning and only woke up when the noon gong tolled. He turned around and failed to find Kousaka beside him. Before he had a chance to panic, though, Kousaka swam into the room bringing trays of food with Chiaki beside him.

He yelped, trying to hide himself in the shell by making it closed on him.

Chiaki laughed.

"What?" asked Kousaka, who shook his head as he saw his shell clamped shut with his younger brother still in it.

"Sneaking into your brother's shell again, eh, Naoe-sama?"

"Honestly, Naoe, it's only Chiaki," Kousaka swam to his shell and pulled it open, "He won't say anything."

"He won't?" asked Naoe, swimming out of the shell, his hair mussed.

"I won't," Chiaki laughed harder, "I only helped Kousaka-sama to bring the food, as he only has two hands and there are four plates to be brought."

"Oh…" Naoe nodded, taking a small shrimp from the plate Chiaki put on the table.

"Hungry?" asked Kousaka, taking a comb and started fixing his brother's hair.

"Kinda. Won't you eat with us, Chiaki?"

"I'm sorry, I have to excuse myself now."

"Oh, Chiaki, won't you just eat here?" asked Kousaka.

Chiaki looked at Kousaka questioningly.

_Is it really okay with you_, those eyes asked.

Kousaka shrugged. He knew that Chiaki had long ago noticed the awkwardness Kousaka felt around him.

Kousaka chose to nod instead.

It was Chiaki who shook his head, though, "No, I'm afraid I can't. I have a combat class after this."

"Combat class?" asked Naoe, "I wonder when we will be joining classes, Kousaka-nii…"

"As soon as Father says so, I think," said Kousaka thoughtfully, while setting aside the comb.

"Well, I'll be going now. Have a good day, Kousaka-sama, Naoe-sama," Chiaki gave a flourished bow and left.

"You know, Kousaka-nii…"

"Yes, Naoe?"

"You don't have to pretend to like Chiaki only because I like him, you know."

Kousaka sighed, placing his arms around his brother, "It's not that I don't like him, Naoe. It's more that I don't really feel at ease with him."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not. Besides, you like him, so there's gotta be something really good about him."

"I guess so."

"I know so," Kousaka smiled, "I trust you, you know. You never misjudged people before."

"I trust you, too, Kousaka-nii."

Kousaka smiled, and gave Naoe another soft kiss the younger prince had learned to love so much.

Time passed, and the two mer-princes grew into adulthood. They studied much, so much, that their time to go above the waves grew shorter and more infrequent. They kept making time for it, though, so precious was the World Above to the both of them.

Kousaka led Naoe to ask what he wanted to know to the various sea creatures. The ones Naoe loved more were the dolphins, the whales, and the sea turtles, especially the old one who lived in the far gray cave. Kousaka liked sharks and octopus better. What Naoe loved the most, though, were the sea gulls and doves.

They would land on the rock which he sat on, and told him stories of the humans who lived in the villages, in the cities, in The Castle. Naoe would often bring a book and the birds would tell him what they could about the pictures there.

They matured more, and Chiaki became the Captain of the Defense. There was even less time to play then, when both of them were already involved with the ruling system. Kousaka and Chiaki often worked together, handling defense and combat should any need of it arose, while Naoe busied himself teaching and instructing the younger soldiers.

Both Princes excelled in any of the studies they have learned. While Kousaka excelled more in combat, Naoe excelled more in defense. Both were master strategists. Both mastered The Magic taught to them excellently. Kousaka grew more beautiful, sterner, more cunning, and, some said, colder. Naoe became even calmer, more charming, more silent, more thoughtful, more… lonesome.

The days when Kousaka and Chiaki left on duties would leave Naoe alone, only with the dolphins and whales and sea turtles and birds. He didn't go to his Aunt's Jade Cave alone anymore, only when he had Kousaka with him. He rarely met his Father, busy was The King with his stately matters.

But, somehow, by holding tight to threads of memories and hopeful dreams of happier time in the future, Naoe endured.

Until, one day, Fate decided that she wanted to be cruel to him.

"Married?"

Naoe choked on the sea-nut he's eating.

"Yes," Kousaka nodded elegantly, "Father said it's time for me to find a wife."

"Really, Kousaka?"

It seemed that the –nii suffix was dropped a long time ago.

"Actually, he's also talking about you, Naoe."

"Me?" asked Naoe.

"Well, he does have two sons, you know."

"But I thought…"

Naoe stopped.

"Thought what?" asked Kousaka. His eyes caught Naoe's.

_Don't,_ those eyes said.

"I thought that only Crown Prince has to marry …" Naoe said softly.

"No, no. You have to find someone, too, Naoe. I guess he wants many grandchildren, as he already hinted at me to find some wives instead of just one."

"Some, eh?" asked Naoe, "It shouldn't be hard for you, Kousaka."

"Really?"

"Really. The birds… they said that you're a … a…"

"A what?"

"A Hikaru Genji? I think that's a term for one man with many women."

"And you're not?"

"I have mermaid-friends, Kousaka, but never anyone I want to marry."

Naoe hoped, prayed with all of his heart and soul, that Kousaka got his message.

"Oh, well, time to find some, then. I'm leaving. See you tonight, if I can get back that soon, that is."

Kousaka left with a hand wave.

A flurry of kitchen-fish came and brought out the leftovers.

"Anything else, Naoe-sama?" one of the fish asked.

"No, that will be all. Kindly leave me for now. I need to rest."

"Very well, then, I shall tell Master Kojirou to handle your guests for you."

"Thank you."

"I take my leave now."

Off the fish went, and Naoe was left alone in his quarter.

Sighing, he swam over to his dresser and picked up his comb.

Brown hair fanned softly in the water, clear brown eyes, perfect nose and lips on a handsome face peered back at him from the mirror.

He looked down at his golden tail. He swam back so he could see himself full in the mirror.

Which part of him that's not perfect, he wondered.

Or maybe…

Maybe it's because that there's no part of him that could lay eggs?

Again, he sighed. Placing the comb on the dresser, he swam to his opened clamp-shell bed, still the one that he had from before, only now, there's no way both him and Kousaka could fit in there. Alone, he still had much space, but two adult mermen can't possibly sleep contentedly in it anymore.

So much have changed.

He lay there on his side, looking at the green tortoise-pillow he still kept even then. His Aunt gave him that for his fifth hatchday. He remembered that Kousaka had another one, exactly like his, only with dark eyes instead of the brown ones he had. He wondered what happened to that pillow. Does Kousaka still have it? Or did he throw it away? Gave it to a mer-child somewhere, maybe?

He reached under his pillow and brought out the Female Tsutsuga Mirror. His mirror. Kousaka had the Male one, if he remembered correctly. Did Kousaka bring it with him? Or did he leave it somewhere safe?

Naoe himself still had it on the same string which his father gave it to him before, placed in a pouch he carried on his waist everywhere he went.

Everyone's moving forward in their own pace, all faster than him. Could he be moving slower because he was still holding on to the past? Could it be that the protectiveness that was spread around him in his younger days made him unable to move forward? Was all of it only a false sense of security, then? Should he let go of the past? If he should move on, toward where must he move?

"Kousaka-nii…" he whispered softly.

A childish part of him wanted the mirror to respond. It never did again.

The birds once told him of a woman who killed herself. When he asked why, they said that she died because she was broken hearted. They found her with a knife in her chest, her face wet with tears. Her husband died earlier, leaving her alone in the world.

Did it feel the same like this, he wondered. Was what he felt then could be considered as 'broken heart'?

The birds told him that human cry when they're sad. They said that after they cried, they usually feel better. But, as far as he knew, mer-people don't cry. So how would he mend his broken heart? How would he make the sadness disappear?

"Not fair," he sighed, holding the silent mirror close to his heart.

He put two fingers on his lips.

"You're not playing fair, Kousaka-nii… You kissed me first."

With a flick, he let the clamp shell fell, covering him from the world outside, from reality. At least for one day, one night, he wanted to have some semblance of peace, no matter how fake it was.

The next morning, he was up and about like usual, with his usual smile and his usual elegant mannerism. Still calm, still effective.

Chiaki, though, saw through his façade so fast, that when afternoon came, he went to see Naoe, who was, again, sitting alone in his room.

"Stop it," Chiaki said without preamble.

"Stop what, Chiaki?" asked Naoe softly.

"Whatever is it that you're doing. That… mask of yours! Shed it off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Naoe-sama…" Chiaki swam close and sat beside Naoe, forcing Naoe to look at his eyes.

"I know."

"Know what?" asked Naoe, then genuinely confused.

"About you. About Kousaka-sama. About… you and Kousaka-sama."

Naoe closed his eyes.

"There's nothing between me and Kousaka but a bond of brotherhood," he said clearly. As if assuring himself.

Chiaki's hand grabbed his shoulder, and he opened his eyes.

"There's nothing between me and Kousaka," he reiterated, softly, hollowly.

Chiaki looked at him sadly.

"Then, is it okay if I do this, Naoe?"

Chiaki moved closer and captured Naoe's lips with his own.

It was different than with Kousaka, Naoe noted. Being kissed by Kousaka was like kissing a soft bubble. It burst and melted in his mouth slowly, leaving a sweet aftertaste. Being kissed by Chiaki was like being caught in a whirlsite he loved so much. He was forced to follow its rule, its power, but by no means anywhere less loving.

Chiaki let go of his lips, his brown eyes, almost identical to his own, shone soft.

Chiaki. The second person who kissed him beside Kousaka. The first kiss he got again after only Creator-Knows how long.

Naoe closed his eyes, willing his heart not to break.

"Chiaki, I…"

Chiaki waited.

"You're my friend, Chiaki… My best friend, I… I even count you as my brother… but… but right now… I… still love…"

Chiaki visibly deflated.

"If… one day… maybe one day I can return your love… but now… it still hurts too much…"

Chiaki sighed, "So… your brother, who will leave you soon to wed any mermaid, is counted as your beloved, and I, your best friend, who wants nothing more than your love, can only be considered as your brother?"

Naoe looked at Chiaki helplessly.

"I wonder from when it started to get convoluted like that," Chiaki left his seat and swam away without another word.

Again, Naoe sat alone in his room.

Suddenly, the room felt so much smaller, much too suffocating, that he simply had to get away…

He left the room in a flash, swimming as fast as he could toward the surface.

The pain in his chest as he broke the waves felt good, so good he actually thought to let himself be baked under the golden sun until he dried up. The sun, usually warm, that day felt so hot it scorched his skin. The sun with the same color as his tail…

He climbed upon a flat rock, and lay curled there.

It hurts… Oh, My Creator… it hurts…

Birds came to flock around him. One bird which knew him best, the white dove, alighted near his head.

He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them.

"Why are you so sad, My Prince?" the dove asked.

"I hurt them all…" Naoe said tiredly, "I hurt Kousaka-nii because I love him, I hurt Chiaki because I can't love him the way he wants me to, I will hurt my Father because I don't want to marry any mermaid, and I will hurt my Aunt because she wouldn't want to see me sad…"

"And you, My Prince? Are you hurt, too?"

"Yes…" Naoe almost choked on his emotions, "I hurt. I hurt so much it hurts too much…"

"Can't you cry? It usually feels better after you cry."

"Mer-people can't cry, Dashi-dono…"

The dove called Dashi clucked her beak, "What must I do, then, My Prince, to ease your pain?"

Naoe shook his head.

She sighed, and spread her wings, covering Naoe's head and shoulders.

That protection, at least, she could give it to the grieving mer-prince.

That night, when Ujiyasu announced to the whole sea to hear that his oldest son, Kousaka, would marry a lady mermaid, Yuhiko, Naoe had donned his mask again, and was all smiling and happy when he congratulated his brother.

He couldn't find Chiaki anywhere in the party, but he guessed his best friend had taken up the guard duty Kousaka was supposed to do that night.

If Chiaki still considered him his best friend, that was.

After the party, though, Naoe didn't go home to The Palace. He went up, close to the shore, and found a rock to sit on, and he laid down on it, looking at the sky above him.

The sky was pitch black, there were no stars, and the moon had hidden herself. The wind was cold, as cold as the winter wind, but Naoe didn't notice, so buried he was in his sorrow.

Suddenly, something splashed beside him, and he looked aside. A small water snake curled beside him.

"Greetingsss, My Prinsssss…" it hissed.

"Greetings to you, too, Stranger," Naoe answered as he sat up, "Who are you? I have never seen you before."

"I am a messenger, My Prinssss…" it hissed and uncoiled, "My name is Ranmaru."

"Ranmaru-san. Who sent you? Why are you here?"

"I am here to ease your burden."

"Ah…" Naoe thought, "Did Dashi The Dove sent you?"

"Yessss… Dashi the Dove… Dashi-sama is my Master's friend… Dashi-sama asked my Master to help My Prinssss…."

"Oh… who is your master, Ranmaru-san?"

"His name is sacred, yessss, his name is sacred… but for you, I will tell you… Nobunaga… that's his name… My Master, Nobunaga…"

"Nobunaga… I have never heard of him before."

"We want to help you, My Prinsss…"

"How? How can you help me?"

"What do you want?"

"I…" Naoe hesitated, "I want this pain to go away…"

"No, My Prinssss… Pain can't just leave like that… but we can help you, yesss, we can… we can help you to leave…"

"Leave?"

"Yessss… Leave… so you will not be hurt anymore… so you will not hurt anymore…"

"Leave where?"

"Wherever you wish, My Prinsss…."

"I… I'll think about it…"

"Of course you will, My Prinsss… of course you will… Call upon my name, My Prinssss… should you want to meet my Master… Call upon the name Mouri Ranmaru…"

"Mouri Ranmaru…. "

"Yessss… now I shall go to my Master…"

"Wait!"

"What is it, My Prinssss?"

"Can't you… stay with me, Ranmaru?"

"Stay with you, My Prinssss?"

"Well, for a while, I mean… I don't want to go back to The Palace yet, but I have no one to talk to…"

"Need you not sleep, My Prinsss?"

"I can't…" Naoe sighed, "I have nightmares whenever I close my eyes."

"I cannot stay, but I can help you sleep, My Prinssss…"

"You can?"

"Yes… give me your hand… let me climb to your neck…"

Naoe, tired as he was and only craved for rest, lowered his hand and the water snake curled around his arm, curled and curled until its head were close to his ear.

"This might hurt a bit, My Prinsss… but after this, you'll sleep a sleep without dreams, I promissssss…"

The water snake hissed, baring its fangs, and bit Naoe's neck.

Startled, Naoe gave a soft exclamation. It stung a little, but then, he felt his whole body went limp, sleepy…

A sleep without dreams, just like what he wanted…

And he fell into the water. He never felt the rock broke. He never felt the snake let go of him.

He was already deeply asleep as he fell down deeper into the sea.

Chiaki, meanwhile, was swimming around the area Kousaka was supposed to watch over that night. His mind was full of Naoe, though, that he simply couldn't concentrate on his duty.

It was his lieutenant who noticed the thing falling slowly afar, played by the water.

"Chiaki-dono… is that a mer?" Hakkai asked.

Chiaki's head snapped, looking at the place which Hakkai was looking at.

"Stay here," Chiaki ordered. Hakkai nodded, and Chiaki swam fast to where the mer-person fell even deeper.

He managed to catch the mer before a whirlsite did, and dragged him away from the whirling water.

Moving away, he looked at the merman he held in his arms, hoping that he recognized him.

And he did recognize him, so much, in fact, that he blanched.

"Na…oe?"

In his arms, laid his best friend, his Prince, his beloved mer, who looked so pale and felt so cold that Chiaki feared for his life.

"Naoe! Oi, Naoe! Wake up! Naoe! Naoe!"

"Chiaki-dono! Chiaki-dono! What's wrong?"

Hakkai swam close with his three subordinates. They all gasped.

"Naoe-sama?"

"Quick, alert The Palace! Tell the healers to be ready to receive The Prince!" Chiaki barked orders. Two soldiers went, another, Maiko, a mermaid-healer, stayed by Hakkai.

"He was bitten, it seemed," she reached out to touch Naoe's neck, revealing a set of wounds like a bite mark.

"By what?" asked Hakkai.

"I don't know… I've never seen this wound before…"

"If it's poison, should we move him?" asked Chiaki, "Or do we let the healers come here instead?"

"It would be best to take His Highness to The Palace, Chiaki-dono," Maiko said, "Try not to move him too much, though… We don't know how far had the poison spread, and he was bitten on the neck…"

Nodding, Chiaki placed Naoe between him and Hakkai. With the both of them working together, they swam to The Palace as steady as they could.

When they arrived, The Palace was already buzzing alive. Healers rushed to receive the younger Prince, but it was Kousaka who took Naoe from Chiaki's arms.

"I have him, Chiaki."

_Yes, you have him, _Chiaki thought, _you always have him…_

Kousaka swam into The Palace, rushing to the healing chamber, where he laid his unresponsive brother on a flat white shell.

The Head Healer, Shintaro, performed the medical check himself.

"He's only unconscious, Kousaka-sama," Shintaro sighed in relief, "The poison was not strong enough to kill, it only sedated him, that's all…"

"Sedated?" asked Chiaki, looking over Kousaka's shoulder.

"Yes, Chiaki-dono. Give him some time, and he'll be conscious on his own as soon as the poison left his system."

"Why not give him anti-poison?" asked Kousaka.

"We're not really sure what kind of poison this is, but it caused no respiratory problem as far as we can tell, His Highness' heartbeat is normal, and so is his pulse. We will look into the poison more, but for now, it's best for us to wait until His Highness is conscious on his own. If he's not awake by the afternoon, I'll see to more anti-poison."

"I see…" Kousaka nodded, "Must Naoe stay here, or can we move him to his own room?"

"I think His Highness would be more comfortable in his own room."

So it was how Kousaka carried Naoe to his room and laid him in his shell-bed, Chiaki a constant presence behind him.

"He's okay, Chiaki. Don't you have a duty to be done?" asked Kousaka.

"It was your duty to begin with," Chiaki bit.

"Well, it's yours now, you may leave."

"No."

Kousaka stopped short as he heard Chiaki's tone. Angry, menacing. Threatening.

He turned around to look at Chiaki.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why? You think you can do that, Kousaka?" asked Chiaki, his voice low, "You think you can play with his heart like that? You think you can rope him back only to break him again?"

Kousaka closed his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Angered, Chiaki grabbed Kousaka and slammed him to the wall.

"I know, you sorry excuse of a brother! I know what you did to Naoe! I know how you played him! I know how much he hurts because of you, and there's no way I'm letting you hurt him anymore! Why don't you just go back to your lady mermaid and leave him be!"

Kousaka looked at Chiaki, his eyes clear, "I said, I have no idea what you're talking about, Chiaki-dono. He's my brother, I have all rights to care for him."

Chiaki let Kousaka go, "Well, I happen to love him more than you do, so I have a right to stay, too. I've had Hakkai covering the shift for me."

Kousaka nodded, "I understand. Since I know that you truly love him, I shall let you stay."

Chiaki blinked, "You know?"

"I'm not blind, Chiaki."

"If you're not blind, why can't you see how much he hurts?" Chiaki asked softly.

Kousaka sat down beside the bed, beckoning Chiaki to take the other side.

Chiaki said nothing as he sat there.

Kousaka looked at his unconscious brother tenderly, caressing his soft brown hair, and Chiaki thought that in that tiny unguarded moment when they're not princes of the kingdom…

He could still see the Kousaka who loved Naoe more than anything else in the world.

For three days straight, Naoe slept the sleep of the dead, wholly unaware of any other presence around him. Ayako came and sang by his bedside, trying to rouse him, but he didn't stir. Ujiyasu came and lifted him in his claws, and still his eyes closed. Shintaro was beyond frantic, he'd tried every kind of anti-poison he knew, yet the younger prince didn't open his eyes. Chiaki made sure that he only had short patrol time so he could stay by Naoe's side more. Kousaka dumped all his responsibility to his most trusted mer, Masamune, and wouldn't budge from Naoe's room.

The fourth day, Naoe woke up together with the sunrise.

Kousaka, from his many experiences watching how Naoe woke up before, immediately recognized the signs when he saw Naoe moved his head a little and exhaled softly.

"Naoe?"

Ayako, sleeping beside the shell, was startled awake.

Naoe twitched, gradually returning to consciousness but was still tied in his sleep.

"Naoe?" Ayako looked at her still sleeping nephew fearfully, wanting to hug him but afraid that it'll do more harm than good.

Chiaki, looking at the younger prince, turned and swam away to collect Shintaro.

Kousaka reached to caress Naoe's cheek lovingly.

"Naoe? Wake up a bit, won't you? Naoe? Wake up for me?"

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Naoe recognized that voice. A voice he'd missed for so long, a hand caressing his face, like the days and nights almost forgotten…

His brown eyes opened, blinking tiredly.

"Kousaka-nii?" the name was said wonderingly, uncontrolled, unchecked, as if in a dream.

"You're awake," Kousaka said softly.

In truth, Kousaka wanted nothing more than swept his brother up and hug him close, showering him with kisses, but his Aunt was in the room, her eyes brimming with relief, so he held back.

"Is it morning already?" Naoe asked, his voice still too weak for Kousaka's liking, but he's awake, so it'd be okay… At least Kousaka willed himself to think so.

"Yes…" Kousaka answered, his voice shook a bit, "It's morning…"

"Oh…" Naoe yawned and closed his eyes again.

"No, Naoe, don't! Don't go back to sleep!" Ayako couldn't hide the panic in her voice as she reached out to hold her younger nephew's limp hand.

Naoe opened his eyes, his face confused.

"Auntie?" he asked, "Why are you here?"

That second, Shintaro burst in with Chiaki behind him.

"Is His Highness awake?" the Head Healer rushed to the shell-bed.

"Yes, Shintaro-dono," Ayako moved, giving place for Shintaro, who immediately checked Naoe's pulse.

"Your Highness, can you speak? Do you feel queasy? Can you breathe properly?"

"I'm okay…" Naoe looked at Shintaro, even more confused than ever.

"Can you move, Your Highness? Your tail, your fingers? Your arm?"

Naoe swished his tail as an answer, and flexed his fingers, moved his arms a bit.

"Can you get up? Sit down a bit?"

"Must I?" Naoe asked, as his body still felt so weak, so tired.

"Yes, Naoe, come on, try it," Kousaka reached out.

Naoe took his proffered hand and let himself be helped to sit, still much too tired he was. Kousaka held him close as he sat, his chest flushed to Naoe's back.

"Well, there's no apparent damage in movements…" Shintaro heaved a relieved sigh, "Although His Highness would still feel tired for some time…"

"How do we keep him from falling asleep again?" asked Chiaki.

"We don't have to, now," Shintaro shook his head. "His Highness will be alright after a proper rest."

"Are you sure?" Ayako asked worriedly, "What if he falls asleep and we can't wake him up again?"

"He won't," Shintaro assured her.

Naoe began to feel annoyed as the people around him talked as if he's not listening, but something in their conversation tugged at his heart.

They were worried.

When Kousaka helped him to lay down again, he grasped his brother's hand.

Kousaka looked at him.

"What happened?" Naoe asked softly.

Shintaro answered instead.

"You were bitten by something poisonous, Your Highness. It's a good thing Chiaki-dono found you. You've been unconscious for four days."

"Four… days?" Naoe's eyes opened wide.

"Yes. That is why I said you still need rest. I assume now that you've woken up, the poison had left your system, and you'll recover quickly. I advise one more day in bed, Your Highness. Tomorrow, when you feel less sluggish, then you may move about, slowly though. Relax a few days more until I'm sure you're healed, and gain your strength back."

"What bit you?" asked Chiaki.

Naoe frowned and decided to shake his head, "I don't know…"

"Well, we still haven't found any alien creature in our waters…" Kousaka added.

"We need to find it," Ayako said, "In case it bites anyone else."

The curtain to the room rippled, admitting Ujiyasu in.

"I hear Naoe's awake," The King slithered close.

"Yes, Father," Kousaka answered.

Ujiyasu loomed upon the shell-bed, looking at his son, who's in his opinion still looked so sickly pale.

"I'm glad you're awake, Naoe. How do you feel now?"

"I'm alright," Naoe answered.

"It's best to let His Highness rest for some time more, Your Majesty," said Shintaro, "So we're sure that all the poison had left his body."

"Very well, then, Shintaro-dono. You know best. You heard what Shintaro-dono said, didn't you, Naoe?"

Naoe nodded.

"Then rest," The King ordered, "until you're well enough to rejoin your duties."

The King left, Shintaro with him. Ayako fluffed Naoe's pillow and gave him a blessing kiss on his forehead, telling him to rest. Then she also left.

Chiaki swam over to his side.

"You saved me, Chiaki?" Naoe asked, reaching out to Chiaki, who took the Prince's hand in his.

"Kinda. You fell almost directly to a whirlsite way. It's a good thing I managed to grab you out. But the one who actually saved you was Shintaro-dono. Only The Creator knows how many anti-poisons he'd made you in these four days."

"Thank you…" Naoe nodded, smiling in gratitude, and then his eyes searched his brother's face.

Kousaka sighed, "You'd make us all worried, Auntie actually left Jade Cave to watch over you here…"

Guilt started to over-burden Naoe's already heavy heart.

"Well, Shintaro-dono said you have to rest, so it's best if we leave," Chiaki said, letting go of Naoe's hand.

"My duties?" Naoe asked softly.

"Kojirou's handling them well, don't worry. We have to return to ours, too, Kousaka-sama," Chiaki reminded him, "We've troubled Hakkai and Masamune for much too long already."

"You're right," Kousaka nodded, pushing away from the shell.

Naoe looked at the two of them.

"Rest, Naoe," Chiaki said as he bent down and kissed Naoe's lips.

Naoe froze.

Kousaka looked at them impassively.

Chiaki pulled back with a small smile, and looked at Kousaka.

"Well? Aren't you going to kiss him too?" he asked, as if challenging.

Stiffly, Kousaka swam over to the bed, bent down and pressed his lips against his brother's.

Naoe's eyes widened.

"Rest," Kousaka said. Then he left.

"Oh, my," Chiaki sighed, "Looks like there's still fight in him."

Chiaki nodded at Naoe and left without another word.

Silently, Naoe raised his fingers and touched his lips.

It's different…

Naoe's eyes closed.

It's different, Kousaka-nii… It's not like how it was before…

Kousaka had drifted away from him. Chiaki… he's not sure about his best friend anymore. Himself… still himself.

Still the same old Naoe.

Must he change? He guessed so. Everyone changed already. But how? How must he change? What must he change?

Thinking about all that, he found himself couldn't rest at all. When he finally fell asleep, he was raided by nightmares.

He spent that day in bed, but he was back to his duties the next day, surprising Kojirou and distressing Shintaro. He refused to cut down his workload; on the contrary, he doubled it instead. He doubled the number of classes he instructed, tripled the number of apprentices he held. He rarely came home anymore, and chose to stay in the apprentice dormitory instead. Ayako tried to talk to him out of it, but he simply smiled, told her not to worry, and went off to oversee a transfer which was not his responsibility. He still met Chiaki and Kousaka from time to time, but all of his meetings with them were formal and related to his duties. He'd take his meal while balancing the budget, and oftentimes Kojirou found him asleep in his office, with a report book in his hand. The shell-bed in his dormitory room was almost never used. He stopped seeing his whales and dolphins, never visited the old sea turtle again. Worst off all, he stopped going above the waves.

It was as if he's trying to forget about himself, while actually he's only trying to deceive himself.

And, deep inside, he knew it.

His duties didn't remove his pain. His apprentices didn't remove his guilt. The many admiration and praise he received didn't make him proud. The mermaids begging for his attention were never noticed. And his helpless love somehow turned into hate.

He began to hate Kousaka. That hate grew by each passing days that he started to loathe his meeting days with the other officials. Then he started to hate Chiaki, for a reason so simple, that his love for him didn't help. Then it was his father he hated, because it was his fault, his fault! If he didn't tell Kousaka to marry then he might still have a chance! Then Ayako was also to blame because she didn't stop his Father. And one day, when he saw Yuhiko swimming toward Kousaka who smiled and took her into his arms, he hated Yuhiko so much he actually started to plot on how to kill her.

Kill…

And he stopped.

Simply due to a reason that, even in the madness that he was, his heart, gentle, pure, and loving, simply couldn't lie.

Trembling all over with a knife in his hand, poised to kill over a scared Yuhiko, his conscience screamed.

He fled.

Fleeing to his dormitory room, he found his tortoise-pillow and his mirror. Reaching into a little blue shell he kept beside his bed, he took a small golden ring, and put it inside a tiny pouch. He swam away from his bed, took some pouches of gold and silver and corals and pearls of many colors, and put them together in a bigger pouch Ayako had sewn for him. He stuffed the pillow, the mirror, the ring, and a pouch of medicines into that bigger pouch and tied it. Taking his weapon belt, he tied his sword and his twin knives. Placing his spell ring on his finger, and he was ready to go.

Sitting down on his shell bed, he closed his eyes and summoned.

"Mouri Ranmaru," he said clearly, albeit softly.

The water in front of him shimmered, and the small water snake appeared.

"You called upon my name, My Prinsss?" it hissed.

"Yes. Take me to your Master, please."

"Alone, My Prinssss? Why not take company? Your brother…"

"No!" Naoe snapped.

The water-snake looked at him, unmoving.

"No," Naoe said again, softly this time, "No one may know. It's just me alone. I have to leave now."

"Then I have no choice," the water snake hissed, and its form changed. It became bigger, and changed into a human form.

Naoe looked on, astonished.

The human in front of him wore what Dashi the Dove named a simple kimono, black in color. His hair was bright gold. His features were lovely, handsome and lithe.

His eyes are cold.

"Ranmaru?" Naoe asked.

"This is my other form, My Prince," the human, Ranmaru, said, in a voice different than his water-snake form, "I cannot carry you if I'm in that small form."

"You don't have to; I can swim on my own."

"Yes, of course, but then how will we avoid the mers outside?"

Naoe shook his head helplessly.

"Leave it to me," Ranmaru bowed low, "I shall take you to my Master through another path."

"Another path?"

"Yes."

Ranmaru moved behind Naoe and threw his arms around the younger prince.

It's cold. He's cold. Ranmaru's making him cold all over.

"Trust me, My Prince," Ranmaru said.

Closing his eyes, and unknowingly, sealing his own fate, Naoe nodded.

Ranmaru's lips found Naoe's neck, and he bit down, hard.

A small whimper left Naoe's lips, painful was the bite to him, but then the veil of darkness unlike that of Sleep's claimed him.

Ranmaru smiled wickedly at the unconscious prince in his arms.

"That's too easy, My Lord Nobunaga. Much too easy."

He licked the wound he created, tasting blood, and sucked some more. His smile grew even wider, more menacing.

"So strong… tasty, too… You'd love this one, My Lord. He's so much tastier than any of them… even tastier than his mother…"

The water shimmered around them, and they were gone.

An hour later, a frantic Kousaka found nothing but an empty room. His golden-tailed brother was nowhere in sight.

Ranmaru, meanwhile, brought Naoe far to where his master, Nobunaga, waited for him.

"Is he the one, Ranmaru?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Nobunaga grinned as he watched the unconscious mer-prince before him.

"Shall we dine now, My Lord?"

"Oh, no, Ranmaru, no…"

Nobunaga smirked.

"This one is not tortured enough yet…"

When Naoe woke up, he realized that he was in waters he didn't know. Looking around him, he found that there was light above, and he swam up to that light.

Ranmaru greeted him as he broke the water surface.

"Welcome, My Prince, to my Master's abode."

"Ranmaru," Naoe nodded, "So… this is where your Master lives?"

"Yes, My Prince, it is," a new voice greeted him, and he looked at the new person, a handsome man who sat on the rocks, looking at him with intelligent eyes.

"Nobunaga-dono," Naoe nodded, "I am…"

"I know who you are, Naoe-sama," Nobunaga interjected, "I am honored to have Ujiyasu-sama's son in my humble cave. Do come out of the water, My Prince, you're quite capable of being out of water for a long time, I assume?"

Naoe simply hauled himself up and settled beside the small body of water.

"I have to ask for your forgiveness, though," Naoe said softly, "I may be bringing danger upon you."

"Oh, how so?"

Naoe laughed bitterly, "I think half of my kingdom is searching for me. I almost killed a Princess."

Nobunaga looked startled, "What happened?"

"Things," Naoe shrugged, "just… things…"

Nobunaga nodded, "It's alright if you won't tell me, My Prince, but how can I help you then?"

Steeling his heart, Naoe opened his mouth determinedly.

"Change me into human."

Nobunaga looked at him with wide eyes, as if not believing his ears.

"Can you do it?" asked Naoe, "if you can't, then give me another way to disappear, even if it means that I have to die trying."

"I have a way, My Prince, but… Ranmaru, do we still have that?"

"In the basket beside you, My Lord," Ranmaru answered from where he stood.

"Ah…" Nobunaga lifted a black vial.

Naoe looked at him questioningly.

"This, My Prince, is a potion that can turn you into human. I warn you, though, once you drink this, you will never again return to your mer body. You will not be able to breathe in water anymore. Your tail will split into two human legs. You will be able to walk, but each first steps will be painful to you, and even after you can properly walk, the pain will return from time to time. The potion will burn your throat and may take away your voice, such a beautiful voice that is. And the transformation, and the ritual of it, will be most painful indeed."

Naoe looked at the dark vial, his lips set tight, his fingers fisted.

"And, My Prince, in order for this potion to truly work, you have to give up the one thing you value the most."

"I have gold," Naoe answered.

"No, My Prince. It asks only the one thing you value the most. Unless you give it up, this potion will not work."

"But… I don't know what I value the most is."

_At least not anymore_, Naoe thought.

"Look inside that pouch you bring, My Prince. Pick one you value the most."

Naoe looked at the pouch he placed beside him. The tortoise? Surely not that. The ring? It has a value, but… that's not it either. The mirror, then?

Naoe closed his eyes and took the mirror out.

"Are you sure that this is the one?" asked Nobunaga.

Naoe nodded weakly.

"Then, My Prince, let me keep it for you, I will not break it, but you have to part from this." Nobunaga stood, bringing the glass, and knelt in front of Naoe.

He took the mirror from Naoe's fingers, and gave him the opened vial.

"Drink it all, My Prince. Let no drop be spilled."

Naoe took the vial with trembling hand.

_What am I doing,_ he thought,_ Do I really want this…_

But then, Nobunaga's hand closed on his, and he looked up, at the bright eyes, yet so much darker than the red coral his aunt Ayako had…

"Drink," Nobunaga ordered.

Obeying, Naoe lifted the vial and drank.

It tasted like… blood…

Something shot through his body, that he dropped the vial and writhed in pain. The torture was too much that he screamed, screamed, and screamed his throat raw; he could feel blood in his mouth; his skin was torn. Then he could feel his tail split, and it was even more painful, but by then he had lost his voice that not even a whimper was heard. Then the pain dulled and he lay there, breathing unevenly. Then Nobunaga and Ranmaru were upon him.

"One last ritual, My Prince, then we'll take you to the Land Above."

And then he was split opened, stabbed, and drank, and he simply couldn't stand the pain anymore that he chose to welcome the darkness.

In The Kingdom Beneath The Sea, Kousaka shot awake from his slumber with a cry so loud that even Chiaki, whose room was far from his, was jolted awake.

They had spend restless day and night searching for Naoe to no avail, that in the end they were so high strung and scared they started to yell at each other, it took Ujiyasu taking Kousaka in one claw and Chiaki in another to separate them. Then Masamune and Hakkai forced them to drink sedatives Shintaro prepared, and they had slept ever since.

Until Kousaka screamed like he's been murdered.

Chiaki entered Kousaka's room to see Kousaka looking out of his window.

As he heard Chiaki entered, he turned around and reached out to him. Chiaki took his hand in his, looking at him fearfully.

"Naoe…" Kousaka whispered through parched lips as he grasped Chiaki's hand so tight his nails almost drew blood.

Chiaki looked at Kousaka's pale face and frightened eyes, and was even more frightened himself.

"Something… happened to Naoe…"

The fear coiled tighter.

"Chiaki… We have to find him… We have to find him fast…"

But they were as helpless as they could be.

That morning, an old man decided that he wanted to go down to the shore. His three young friends had come to visit him, and laughingly he asked them to come along. They went together, the old man had the girl holding his arm, and the two boys sprinted before them, chasing each other.

"Yuzuru-dono! Takaya-dono! Be careful!" the old man called out to them.

"Oh, let them be, Hazama-dono," Miya, Takaya's younger sister, laughed, "They're old enough to stand on their own should they fall."

"Ujiteru-dono might not like it if they fall, Miya-dono," Hazama answered.

Away from them, brown haired Yuzuru pelted dark haired Takaya with sand.

"Stop it, Yuzuru! It's not fair!"

"You're not playing fair either!"

They ran around, still chasing each other, until something white on a jutting rock, not quite on the shore line yet, caught Takaya's eyes.

"Yuzuru… What is that?"

Yuzuru looked to where Takaya was looking.

"It can't be…"

"Could it be… someone like us?"

They broke into a run and jumped into the sea, swam as fast as they can, and reached the rock together.

They looked at each other, and took the white form between them, swimming back toward the shore.

Hazama and Miya had waited there, and Miya helped her brother and cousin to lay down the one they held between them.

One look, and Miya's heart stopped.

A man laid there, cuts marred his soft-colored skin everywhere that the white kimono that he wore was drenched red. His face, though, was the handsomest she'd ever seen, even when it was contorted in pain. When she reached out to touch his head, his brown hair was softer even than her own dark hair.

He burned with fever, though.

"These wounds…" Hazama paled.

Yuzuru looked at Takaya who had opened his uchikake and draped it on the shivering man.

"How did he get there?" Yuzuru asked aloud.

Takaya hushed him, his palm touched the man's cheek softly.

"Mister! Mister! Oy, can you hear me, Mister? Wake up!"

The man opened his eyes, and Miya swore that those brown eyes were brighter than even Yuzuru's. He looked at them, as if searching for something, but then those eyes closed again.

"Miya-chan, run to the village, tell sensei that we need him, now!" Takaya ordered.

Miya nodded, sprinting away toward the village.

She found her sensei in front of his house, drying leaves for his medicines.

"Healer! We need Healer! Fast!" she shouted as loud as she could.

The Healer dropped his basket.

"What happened, Miya-dono?"

"Someone got washed ashore, Sensei, he's bleeding pretty bad."

Wasting no time, The Healer grabbed his big bag, shouting to his apprentices to get a cot ready. Passing the carpenter house, he called him to bring stretcher to the shore. They both ran as fast as their feet could carry them toward where Hazama and the two boys were caring for the wounded stranger.

Healer Irobe dropped down on his knees as he reached them.

"Oh, Dear Gods…" he paled upon seeing the extents of the wounds.

"Takaya-dono, Yuzuru-dono, Miya-dono, please return to the village and make sure the cot is ready. Prepare the herbs for analgesic, sedatives, and anti-inflammatory. Then prepare my knives, thread, and needles. Don't forget the hot water."

"You have to cut him, Sensei?" asked Yuzuru fearfully.

"Maybe, it's better if we're prepared. Go!"

The three youngsters sped back to the village.

Left only with Hazama, Irobe pulled the tattered kimono wrapping his patient off.

He gasped.

Carefully turning the man over, he paled some more.

"Irobe …" Hazama said softly, "What should we do?"

"We save him," Irobe said determinedly, "We save him."

Not bothering to wait for stretcher, Irobe pulled another kimono from his bag, this time black, wrapped the unconscious man in it, and took him up in his arms.

"Kindly follow slowly, Hazama-dono," he said, and sprinted toward the village.

Hazama looked at the running Healer, and then bent down to take the bag the stranger had held tightly in his hand. He walked to his house and put the bag there. Something in the air told him that he had found another person like his deceased wife to replace his long gone son.

Two days later the stranger woke up. Takaya and Miya were the one who stayed by him then.

"Oniichan, I think he's waking up…" Miya called her brother when she saw the stranger stirred.

"Call sensei, Miya-chan," Takaya said.

Miya left. Yuzuru entered the room in her stead.

The stranger finally opened his eyes, looking at the two boys sitting by his cot.

"You're awake. Good. We were worried we had lost you, Mister," Takaya said.

"Don't try to move. Your wounds weren't healed yet," Yuzuru added.

The man looked at them questioningly.

"You're in our village. We found you washed ashore, and our Healer brought you here," explained Takaya.

Miya entered the room with Irobe in tow. He went over to the cot and knelt beside it.

"You're lucky these youngsters found you, Mister," Irobe said softly, "Otherwise it would be too late to save you."

A small smile graced the stranger's tired face.

"I am Irobe, the Healer in this village. This is Takaya, Yuzuru, and Miya, they're my apprentices."

"What's you name, Mister?" asked Miya.

The stranger opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Frowning, he tried again, with the same result. Then as if he remembered something, his face turned sad, and he shook his head slowly.

"Can you not speak, Mister?" asked Yuzuru.

Naoe shook his head.

"Can you write your name, then?" asked Takaya.

_The world above has different style of letterings than the one I know…_ Naoe thought.

Again, he shook his head.

"Illiterate, eh…" Yuzuru frowned.

"Never mind that. Please rest. You will need time to heal," Irobe said, "One of these three youngsters will always stay by your side in case you need them. Can you drink?"

Yuzuru took a glass and a spoon, holding them out to Irobe, who took them and spooned the water carefully, helping the stranger to drink.

The water trickled into Naoe's mouth, but his throat, not used to drinking anything, closed up, and he choked.

"Mister!"

Miya took the glass and spoon as her brother and cousin helped their sensei to calm the stranger down.

Naoe was starting to panic. He didn't know this world, this place which air's too dry for him, he didn't know how to do this action called drink, all he wanted to do was to go back to the water and stay there and he wanted to go home and…

He was drenched.

The feeling of _wet _calmed his frazzled nerves, and he blinked as his mind slowly cleared. He looked up and saw an old man standing beside him, holding an empty something… _bucket_, his mind supplied.

"Hazama-dono! What are you doing?" protested Takaya, but Irobe shushed him.

Hazama grabbed a blanket and shoved it to Yuzuru, "Go out and wet this blanket thoroughly, then bring it back here, don't dry it!"

"Do it," Irobe said when Yuzuru hesitated.

Yuzuru ran out.

Hazama smiled sadly at the drenched stranger. He sat down on the cot and touched the stranger's hand.

"I'm sorry, it must be frightening for you, being out of water like this," Hazama said softly.

Naoe visibly started, _he knows?_ he thought.

"She couldn't drink either, at first, but she learned the trick. I'm sure you will, too. It's almost the same with swallowing food."

She? Who's she? again Naoe thought, Is this man talking about mermaid?

Yuzuru returned with a drenched blanket and offered it to Hazama. The old man took it and draped it on Naoe, carefully wrapping him in the wet material.

"There, it should be okay for now. You have to learn how to handle dryness, though. You can't hide in wet blanket forever."

Naoe shook slightly. His mind couldn't process what's happening, but this old man… Something in him, he realized, there's something about this old man that make him feel… not scared…

"My name is Hazama. What's yours?"

Naoe shook his head.

"He can't speak," said Irobe.

"Oh… poor thing. So that's what you had to give up, wasn't it? Too bad, you must have had beautiful voice."

"Give up?" asked Irobe.

"Yes. That changing potion must be bought with something. I guess he bought it with his voice. It must be so beautiful that the ghost wants it."

"Then this man…"

"Yes," Hazama smiled warmly, "The moment I saw him, I knew. You're a merman, aren't you? From the kingdom beneath the sea?"

Naoe's eyes widened.

"Really?" asked Miya, her eyes sparkled.

Hesitantly, Naoe nodded.

"Takaya-dono, do you have paper?" asked Hazama.

Takaya went out and returned with papers, brush, and ink.

"Write your name in your letterings. I can read it," said Hazama.

Naoe shook his head, though.

Hazama frowned, "But you couldn't have had no name…"

Again, Naoe shook his head.

I'm here to forget, to restart everything… I can't use the same name as before…

"We can give him a name," said Miya.

"Well, yes, but…"

Naoe looked at Hazama, his eyes pleading.

"Do you like the name 'Yoshiaki'?" asked Hazama.

Naoe smiled at him, nodding a little.

"That was your son's name, wasn't it, Hazama-dono?" Irobe nodded, "Yoshiaki is a good name."

"It's Yoshiaki-san, then," Takaya decided.

Yuzuru nodded, "Nice to meet you, Yoshiaki-san."

_Yoshiaki,_ Naoe thought, _It's a good name…_

He smiled softly.

My new life begins now…

"Are you still tired, Yoshiaki-san?" asked Hazama.

Again, a small nod.

"Then rest," Irobe said gently.

"Don't we need to change his clothes first?" asked Yuzuru.

"No, Yuzuru-dono. It's better like this, now," Hazama shook his head.

Still drenched and wrapped in the wet blanket, Naoe felt safer than before. These people, somehow they knew about him. Somehow he could feel that he could trust them, even the young girl.

Hazama brushed his hair softly, "Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

A small nod, and Naoe drifted again to sleep.

Irobe looked at his sleeping patient with wonder.

"Would it be alright if I ask him to be moved to my house, Irobe?" asked Hazama, "I feel that he'd heal better there, being closer to the sea."

"I was wondering when you're going to ask that, Hazama-dono," Irobe chuckled, "I guess it's better that way, too. I'll sedate him so he won't wake up when we transferred him, his wounds would scream if he dared to move a muscle now."

"He'll heal fast, Irobe. I know he will."

"Hazama-dono?" asked Takaya, "Is this man really a mer?"

"Was, Takaya-dono. He was a merman. He's human, like you and I, now."

"Wow…"

"I guess we can't say anything about this, eh?" asked Yuzuru.

"Do you know why mer-blood and mer-flesh are prized so high, Yuzuru-dono?" asked Hazama.

"Because their blood give magic power, and their flesh give immortality."

"Do you want Yoshiaki-san here to be eaten?"

"No way!" Takaya paled.

"A bite of his flesh, and one can live forever. A swallow of his blood, and one can rule the country," Irobe shook his head, more apprehensive than amused.

"Would someone really do that?" asked Miya, scared.

"Some people would, Miya-dono," Hazama said sadly, "Some people would."

Takaya shook his head, "We won't let that happen."

"I still can't believe it… A merman…" Yuzuru's face was filled with wonder.

"Is that why he's so handsome?" asked Miya, blushing.

"Oh… mer-people are usually more beautiful than human, but… you're right. This one is a rare treasure," Hazama smiled.

"He's a lot older than Takaya-dono, I'm sure, but somehow, his face looked… if I may say… boyish…" Irobe said wonderingly.

"Mer-people don't age like we human do. They will reach an age when they stop aging," Hazama chuckled, "For all I know, Yoshiaki-san's probably three times older than I am."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

When Naoe woke up the next time, he was in another place he didn't know. The girl, Miya, was there, though.

She looked at him as he tried to move and gave a soft exclamation, "Yoshiaki-san! You shouldn't be moving yet!"

Naoe shook his head and tried to sit down, the girl's smaller hands guided him to lean on the wall. Irobe entered and gave a wide smile.

"Good morning, Yoshiaki-san. I'm sure you're feeling better, now?"

Nodding, Naoe tried to show his gratitude in his smile.

Irobe understood.

"Don't thank me. It's your own body's ability to heal fast that saved your life. All I did was patching you up. I was surprised, though. Hazama-dono did say that you'd heal fast, but he didn't say it would be this fast."

"That's because I didn't know he'd heal this fast, Irobe-dono," Hazama laughed as he entered the room with Takaya and Yuzuru behind him, "My wife didn't heal as fast as this!"

Naoe looked at Hazama, a look of question in his eyes.

"Yes, Yoshiaki-san. My wife was a mermaid," Hazama said, "Though she died years ago, giving birth to my son. I guess mermaids aren't meant to give birth, anyway…"

Hazama sat beside Naoe, looking at him warmly.

"I was a sailor, Yoshiaki-san. One day, my ship met a disaster, and we were thrown into the sea, our ship wrecked. She saved my life. I fell in love with her, she fell in love with me, but we were two beings from two different worlds, there was no way for us to be together."

Takaya and Yuzuru sat on the floor with Miya, listening intently to the story. Irobe leaned on the wall, his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Hazama never told anyone how he met his beautiful wife before.

"One day, as I was walking down the shore, I found her lying there on the sand, quite naked, mind you. I brought her home, here, and she told me that she met a man who gave her a potion so she could become human. We were so happy."

Hazama laughed.

"There were some complications, first. She knew nothing of human life, I had to teach her from scratch. But she learned fast, and within a short time, she had understood everything about human custom. On the other hand, she also taught me about her people's custom. I was a little slow on the uptake, though, I couldn't learn as much as she did. Then she gave birth to my son, and it was all over."

Hazama looked at Naoe longingly, "I don't really know how old you are, after all, mers age differently than humans, but physically… Should my son live, I guess he'd be your age, now."

Again, a silent question from Naoe, which Hazama somehow understood.

"My son? The ghost took him away," he answered bitterly, "That was the price my wife had to pay. Her first child. She only had one, unfortunately. I tried to hide him, but that ghost took him anyway, that bastard Mouri."

Naoe flinched.

"He tricked you too, eh?" asked Hazama, noting the reaction.

Unsure, Naoe chose to simply look on blankly.

"Well, it's only your voice…" Hazama shook his head, "as long as it's not your life…"

Naoe lowered his head, hiding his face.

Hazama reached out and pat his head, "I know."

Naoe looked at him, startled.

Hazama looked back at him, even as Irobe nodded.

"I said, I know," Hazama nodded toward Irobe, "So does he. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It won't return anything, anyway. Right now, just concentrate on staying alive."

Slowly, Naoe nodded.

Hazama smiled and stood up.

"Well, the first lesson would be standing, then walking, Yoshiaki-san. Come, can you get up? Irobe had checked your legs and feet, there's nothing wrong with them, as far as we can tell. Standing and walking take practice, though."

Takaya, Yuzuru, and Miya moved away to give room.

"Here," Irobe put Naoe's arm on his shoulder, "Lean on me and try to stand up."

"Place your weight onto your feet, let the earth receives it," advised Hazama.

Leaning on Irobe, Naoe tried to stand on his new human legs.

"Good, very good, now, I'm going to let go. Just stand still, okay?"

"Try to stay straight, if you slouch forward or backward, you'll fall. Stretch your arms if you feel you leaned too much to the right or to the left."

It's almost like trying to stay still in a whirlsite, Naoe thought. Somehow, he managed to stand up right.

"It's a good thing I once had a paralyzed patient, Hazama-dono, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do," Irobe smirked.

Hazama made him sit, and stand again, then he nodded, "Well, you're a fast learner. My wife needed two days to stand right."

Irobe laughed, "Now, to walk. Considering that once you had only one tail, I assume you'd move both legs together. Don't do that. Move one leg first forward, then another. Takaya-dono, Yuzuru-dono, can you two help Yoshiaki-san, please, just hold his hand so he can have better balance."

"Yes."

"Alright."

Takaya took a hold on Naoe's right hand while Yuzuru took his left.

Naoe smiled at the two, expressing his thanks.

"Ready? Your left, first," Takaya said.

Naoe moved his left leg.

Pain sliced both legs so suddenly that he promptly collapsed. Takaya caught him fast, though.

"What's wrong?" asked Hazama, kneeling beside them.

Naoe shook his head, leaned on Takaya to stand again, and tried to move his right leg.

The pain doubled, and had he still have his voice, he would have cried out.

"It hurts…" Miya said.

Takaya looked at his sister.

"Yoshiaki-san's legs hurt when he walks," she explained.

"Is it true, Yoshiaki-san?" asked Hazama.

Grimacing in pain, Naoe nodded.

"I don't understand…"

"Why give Yoshiaki-san legs when it's painful for him to walk on?" asked Yuzuru.

"Looks like the ghost has a dry sense of humor," Irobe sighed. He put an arm under Naoe's legs, another on his back, and simply lifted him up and returned him to the cot.

"I guess you'll just have to stay put for sometime, Yoshiaki-san. Hopefully this is only temporary."

Naoe looked at his legs sorrowfully.

Irobe knelt in front of him and take his hand, placing something on it.

His spell ring.

"I kept this safe for you. It must be expensive, I was afraid someone would steal it. I put the small chains so you can wear it like a necklace, hiding it in your clothes. Best not wear it on your finger."

Taking the ring and loping the long string of chains around his neck, Naoe nodded gratefully.

Hazama looked around him and found the bag he brought home.

"I forgot to return this," he said, taking the bag and placed it on the cot, "This is yours, I believe?"

Naoe nodded and took the bag onto his lap. Pulling at the string, he turned it upside down and let all that were in it fell down on the cot.

The ring pouch. The tortoise-pillow. Where's the mirror…

Naoe stopped.

"Yoshiaki-san? Are you alright?" asked Takaya, seeing Naoe's face clouded.

Naoe shook his head.

Forget it…it means nothing, now.

He offered two gold pouches to Hazama and Irobe, who took them and opened it.

Hazama promptly tied the string back and put it on the cot.

"No, Yoshiaki-san, I cannot take this."

Shaking his head, Naoe pushed the pouch back to Hazama, who stood back.

"I didn't take you in because I wanted wealth, Yoshiaki-san. No, keep it. Here in this world above, you'll need them."

"What's in it?" asked Takaya, looking inside the pouch Irobe held, and whistled.

"That's a lot of gold."

Irobe nodded, took some gold pebbles out, and gave it to Takaya, "Can you sell this, Takaya-dono? I'm sure the treasury can buy this much."

Takaya nodded, "They'll wonder how I get these, though."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Irobe winked.

He retied the string and gave it back to Naoe, "Takaya-dono will change those gold pebbles into the money you can use here. Keep the pouches safe. If anyone knows about this much wealth here, all criminals from all over the country will assemble here."

Deflated, Naoe looked at the three youngsters.

"No, thank you, Yoshiaki-san," Takaya shook his head.

"Same here," Yuzuru smiled.

Miya smiled, "If Yoshiaki-san gets better, then Miya's already happy."

Sighing, Naoe put the gold pebbles in the big pouch, and then bowed his head in gratitude.

His eyes caught the pouch of pearls, though, and he brightened. Taking it, he pulled the string and dropped the pearls.

The humans' eyes widened at the colorful pearls.

Naoe smiled, took a silvery pink one, and gave it to Miya.

Miya looked at her brother, who looked at Irobe. Sighing, Irobe nodded.

"As you are so determined, Yoshiaki-san, we'll accept the pearl. But only one!"

Miya closed her hand on the silvery pink pearl and raised to her feet, hugging Naoe, "Thank you, Yoshiaki-san!"

Naoe nodded happily, and took a golden green pearl, giving it to Yuzuru, who accepted it gracefully.

"I will treasure this, Yoshiaki-san."

Takaya received a golden red pearl with a smile, "Thank you, Yoshiaki-san."

Irobe smiled as Naoe gave him a silvery blue pearl, "I accept this, Yoshiaki-san. Thank you."

Hazama sighed and take the amethyst pearl Naoe presented him, "You're stubborn, you know that?"

Smiling, Naoe looked at the human around him, his eyes sincerely conveying his gratitude.

Miya placed the rest of the pearls into the pouch again, and gave it back to Naoe, "Here, keep this with the other bags."

Naoe nodded and put the pouch away, but then stopped as he saw something that attracted his eyes. Yuzuru followed Naoe's line of sight, and found that Naoe was looking at the ring on his left finger.

"This?" asked Yuzuru, "This is a family symbol. All the sons of the royal family have one."

Frowning, Naoe took the small ring pouch and took the ring out, giving it to Hazama, who was closest to him.

Hazama looked at the ring and broke into a wide smile, "Takaya-dono… I think this is yours."

"What?"

Takaya took the ring and visibly brightened, "My old ring! I thought I lost it when…"

He stopped. Looked at Naoe who looked back at him.

"You…" Takaya breathed, amazed, "No wonder I thought I've seen you before…"

Naoe still remembered that day.

Kousaka, Chiaki, and himself went above the waves together one dark night to find a ship wrecked by the storm. Among the planks and dead bodies, they found three living children tied on a floating plank. They took the children to the shore.

When they were about to leave them on a rock closest to the shore, the small one Kousaka held woke up crying, so Naoe held her close and sang for her until she fell asleep. When she stopped crying, the other two had woken up, albeit sluggishly, and one of them, the one Naoe saved, took Naoe's hand and gave him the ring.

"Come to The Castle and show this ring. We will honor you," the child had said weakly.

Chiaki had laughed it off and simply left while Kousaka shook his head amusedly before leaving. Naoe, though, took the ring and exchanged it with…

Takaya took out a round green stone that could only come from Jade Cave.

"You're the one who sang for Miya that night…" Miya said dazedly.

Hazama and Irobe looked at the man sitting on the cot in astonishment.

It was them both who saved the children from the rocks that morning. Who actually carried the children there from the middle of the sea, though…

Hazama had said that maybe the mer-people saved them, but of course everyone thought he was joking.

Irobe knew better then.

Naoe looked at the three before him. That was the time when all was still good, when he and Kousaka would go up many a times to greet the sun or the moon, when Chiaki would sometimes join them, when he was still best friends with Chiaki, when he was still…

Smiling softly, Naoe found himself silently thanking The Creator that those three lived still.

Then Miya squealed, hugging Naoe hard while crying at the same time.

"Miya found you," she whispered over and over again, "Miya finally found you."

Surprised yet pleased, Naoe hugged her back.

Both Takaya and Yuzuru bowed low, "We owe you our lives, Yoshiaki-san," Takaya said formally, "How can we repay it?"

Shaking his head, Naoe reached out toward the two young men.

_It doesn't matter, didn't you also save me? I'm just happy that you're alive and well._

Naoe didn't know if the two understand what he wanted to convey, but they both took his hands reverently, Takaya his right and Yuzuru his left.

For him, it's enough.

Takaya placed the Green Jade on the hand that he held.

"I return this to you, Yoshiaki-san. I assume this will mean more in your possession than in mine."

Lovingly, Naoe caressed the round jade, remembering the Jade Cave, his Aunt, his Father, Kousaka, Chiaki…

A single tear fell on his cheeks, startling himself.

Hazama looked at him, as startled as Naoe was.

What… is this? Wet… water… from my eyes… It can't be… I'm…

"Yoshiaki-san…" Hazama said softly, carefully wiping that single tear with a handkerchief, "you're crying…"

Naoe looked at Hazama, who looked back at him understandingly, "You left so much back home, didn't you?"

Another tear fell, and then another, and another…

Hazama enveloped Naoe in his arms as Irobe dragged the three out with him.

"What…?" asked Yuzuru, even as Takaya fidgeted beside him.

"I thought Hazama-dono said mer-people don't cry…" whispered Miya to her brother.

"I guess he'd hurt so much…" Takaya said softly.

"One who's supposed to know nothing about tears, cried," Irobe sighed, "What kind of heartache did he try to leave that he came up ashore, trading his tail and loosing his voice because of it, I wonder…"

"I still remember his voice," Miya said softly, regretfully.

Yuzuru nodded, "So do I."

Takaya looked at the room silently.

The next few days found Naoe browsing over the journal Hazama's wife wrote. In one day he had managed to learn all the characters used to write in the Land Above. The next day Miya taught him how to write. One day after that and he had started to read Hazama's scrolls and books. He started to use written language to talk to his new friends, but even Irobe had to agree that it's too much of a hassle to bring paper, brush, and ink everywhere. He dug up his book collections and found a book of sign language. With that, their communication problem was solved.

It was a good thing Irobe and Hazama, despite seniority, had sharp minds, the three youngsters were born smart, and Naoe practically absorbed everything like sponges, because in the first months Naoe lived with Hazama, they all learned things they never thought possible to learn in even a lifetime.

Irobe also realized on how much things they took for granted. They walked and run without thinking, but looking at the man they named Yoshiaki struggling to tame the pain in each step, Irobe thanked the Gods that he had a pair of perfectly usable legs. They can speak and sing and shout freely, while Yoshiaki had to use his hands to speak. He also realized that knowing the unknown and understanding the things you didn't before was a blessing by itself.

Naoe himself was having a time of his life. For once unburdened with names, faces, duties and expectations, he freely enjoyed what he could. Being the curious creature he was, he was full of questions, and for once, his unanswered questions about the World Above could finally be answered by the people he's with. He finally understands what fire is, how to make it, how to use it. He learned how to cook. He learned the names of things he didn't know before. He saw animals he never thought possible to exist. And he learned that, in retrospect, mer and men weren't so different, after all.

On the other hand, the youngsters were also full of questions. What is it like underwater? What do mer-people do everyday? What do they eat? Do they sleep? Do they wear clothes? and so on and so forth. He never got tired telling them about his home underwater, no matter how bittersweet it was for him, and they similarly never got tired explaining everything he craved to understand.

Naoe easily found that the people around him were practically doting on him, Miya especially. The girl never had any qualms showing him how much she cared for him. From the occasional hugs to the sweets she made herself, she'd do anything to see his smile. Yuzuru and Takaya often teased her about it.

Hazama and Irobe were people whom he easily respected. Hazama cared for him as if he were his own son, and Irobe acted as his teacher time and again. Yuzuru, he found, was a gentle young man with a calm countenance that belied his sharp mind. His views sometimes surprised Naoe, so pure and brave they were. Takaya was a young man who knew how to live his life. He did nothing halfway, and he always made sure that he did his best in everything he did, from simple things like drying herbs to complex things like making potions, from everyday things like sweeping Irobe's huge green garden to special things like making the paper dolls for the Children Festival. He laughs fully, he eats fully, he plays fully, he works fully, and he sleeps fully. His free spirit attracted Naoe, although he was never sure why.

Soon after he could deal with the pain that rendered his legs useless, Irobe, Hazama, and the youngsters started taking him to the village, where he met many people, all who welcomed him with opened arms and smiling faces. Many a times they had dead bodies on their shore; this man who managed to survive and was living among them was a miracle by itself that they celebrated his being there. The stories that Irobe spread there helped; a man with no memory; his ship was probably attacked by pirates who cut his tongue and wound his legs. Smiling faces without prejudice whatsoever greeted him everywhere. Men would clap his back and welcome him to their house or workplaces; women would smile at him and give him things abundant; girls would chatter among themselves, looking at him, giggling all the way, but he's by no means offended; boys would crowd around him and make him join their activities.

"Such a handsome fellow," he often heard.

"It's so sad that he's mute," he also heard often, but it was not scorn, it was sympathy.

And he was content.

His new little family and the village he's living in slowly mended his heart even without them knowing it.

Days went by, and Hazama started to feel that he might have made a mistake.

"Look at him, Irobe," Hazama one day said to Irobe who was watching Naoe sparring against Yuzuru and Takaya.

"I'm looking at him, Hazama-dono. What do you want me to see?" Irobe said amusedly.

"He doesn't belong here, in this out-of-the-way village. Up in The Castle he can easily rise up to the highest rank! Look how he moves, so graceful, so strong!"

"As long as those feet obey him, you mean."

"Irobe, you know what I mean! If we take him to The Castle, his brilliant mind can help the country! He'd learned enough of human customs these six months. None of the villagers suspected that he's not really human, the village officials like him…"

"The ladies adore him," Irobe added.

"Irobe! Listen to me! When you get back to The Castle, I want you to take him."

"Hazama-dono," Irobe sighed, "It will be hard for him there. He's mute. Granted, he'd learned much, even perhaps more than I have, but…"

"He can be your retainer."

"I'd rather have him away from politics."

Hazama shook his head, "But his potentials! Irobe, we can't let a man like him get wasted here!"

Irobe understands well what Hazama meant. In The Castle, there weren't many people who're actually qualified in what they do. Sometimes they got their position by family influence, by marriage, or by any other means possible. This man they named Yoshiaki, though, is an example of a perfect noble, if there's any. If they cast blind eyes to the fact that he's mute and sometimes had trouble with his feet, then The Emperor himself would marry him to his daughter.

"I'll think about it," Irobe said finally.

In the end, he didn't have to.

A few months after his conversation with Hazama, a lone man came to see Irobe.

"Ujiteru-dono!"

Ujiteru, Takaya's older brother, was the heir of the Castle of Dragons. Laughing heartily, Irobe welcomed him.

"How fare my brother, my sister, and my cousin?" asked Ujiteru as they sat together, eating and drinking a hearty meal.

"Oh, they are well. I've taught them all I can about healing, and Hazama-dono taught them all he could about the sea. Are you here to take them back, My Lord?"

"Yes," Ujiteru nodded, "it's time Takaya and Yuzuru join the ruling, and Miya should return, too. You, too, Irobe-dono. My father asks for your assistance again."

"I see…" Irobe felt a little apprehensive.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, My Lord… it's just that…"

Ujiteru straightened up a bit.

"I heard something when I walked through the village," Ujiteru wondered, "of a handsome man who's skilled with sword and masters archery. The villagers said that you cared for him, and now he's living with Hazama-dono by the shore."

Irobe laughed, "So you've heard it too."

"Yes. I heard he has no memory of who he was, but they assumed his ship was attacked by pirates who cut his tongue and wounded his legs. He's mute, then?"

Irobe nodded.

"What of his legs? Can he walk well? They said that he's good with swords, but if his feet hinder him…"

"They don't, My Lord," Irobe said, wondering where this conversation would lead to, "While it's true that sometimes it brings him pain, but it neither hinders his activities nor his footwork."

"Can he ride?"

"Yes, bareback, even," Irobe shook his head in amusement, "Animals obey him, even the wildest of them all."

"Do you also teach him your knowledge of healing?"

"Of course."

"Is he smart?"

"Like a whip."

"Can he swim well?"

"Like a fish," Irobe had to bit back a laugh.

"How well can he read and write?"

"Better than even myself, I'd wager."

Irobe raised an eyebrow, "Better than you? He couldn't be just any shipmate, then."

Irobe shrugged, "I assume the same. Hazama-dono doted on him, even gave him his son's name."

"His son's name?"

"Yes, the one who died when he was still a baby, I'm sure you've heard about it from your Royal Father before, even if it's supposed to be a well guarded secret. Had that child lived, he'd be around Yoshiaki's age now."

"Yoshiaki? It's his name, then?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Oh… younger than you, I guess… some years older than Takaya-dono..."

"Takaya is fifteen this year…" Ujiteru looked deep in thought, "Say, can we just acknowledge him as Hazama-dono's son?"

"Whatever for?" asked Irobe.

"Father is thinking about whom he wants to assign as my brother's retainer," Ujiteru said, "And so far, all the possible candidates had failed."

"Kenshin-kou doted on Takaya-dono too much," Irobe grumbled.

"He does, doesn't he?" Ujiteru wondered, "but then again, so do I. Takaya is a difficult child to begin with, not many can handle him. This Yoshiaki, how does Takaya see him?"

"Takaya-dono and Yuzuru-dono respect him, and Miya-dono adores him," Irobe chuckled.

"How does he communicate?"

"By sign language. We all learned about it."

Ujiteru nodded, "I'd very much like to meet him, Irobe-dono."

"He'd be with Hazama-dono and the children, now. Shall we go?"

Around that time, Naoe was with Hazama, making fire on the shore. Takaya and Yuzuru hauled the rest of the fish that they didn't sell to the village that day, while Miya prepared the spices for the fish.

"Yoshiaki-nii, don't you feel sad, eating fish?" asked Yuzuru, "I mean, they're your friends, right?"

Naoe laughed silently.

"_No, I don't,"_ he signed,_ "Even when I was still in the sea, we ate shrimps and crabs and little fish. We never roasted them though."_

"Why?" asked Takaya.

"_Because it's underwater."_

Miya giggled, "Sometimes Oniichan is just stupid."

"_Don't say that, Miya. It's not polite,"_

"Well, it's true."

"How did you cook them, then?" asked Yuzuru.

"_There were seasonings we use to cook them… I was not really good at that."_

"Well, you're a good cook now!" praised Hazama, "My wife couldn't cook a thing!"

"_Thank you, Hazama-dono. I just happen to have a very good teacher."_ Naoe signed while winking at Miya, who blushed.

"Takaya! Your fish is trying to get back to the water," Yuzuru pointed at a wriggling fish by Takaya's feet.

"Ack!" Takaya bent down and took it in his hands, "I still can't do that! Yoshiaki-nii!"

Naoe took the fish and pressed a point under its gills. It went limp instantly.

"I'll clean that," Hazama took the fish and started cleaning it.

"_You press it right under the gills, Takaya, not on it," _Naoe signed.

"I wonder what will happen if I teach that in the marketplace," Takaya said.

"_Why not? The fish won't feel pain when being cleaned if it's dead."_

"Under the gills, not on it…" Takaya repeated, "What must I do to remember that? I keep on forgetting it!"

"_Just think it as an easy way to kill me,"_ Naoe signed carelessly, touching his own neck, under his right ear, _"One acupuncture press here and I'll be dead."_

Takaya looked at him disbelievingly, "Why on earth would I kill you? Miya would kill me first!"

"Oniichan!" Miya blushed red.

"Takaya… Is that Ujiteru-ani?" asked Yuzuru who was looking toward Hazama's little cot by the sea.

Two men came strolling toward them. One of them was Irobe, and the other one…

Takaya gave a loud whoop, waving about, even as Miya sprinted toward her long-missed older brother who hauled her up in his arms.

"Miya! My Gods, how you've grown!"

"Aniue! I've missed you!"

Ujiteru let her down and she latched onto his arm, dragging him toward the fire.

"Hi, Aniue," Takaya greeted as they came near. Ujiteru smiled widely as he hugged Takaya.

"You're taller," Ujiteru laughed, ruffling Takaya's hair, "I see that you're taller than Yuzuru now."

"He is, Aniue," Yuzuru bowed, "It's been a long time since I met you last."

"They've all missed you, Ujiteru-dono," Hazama said, rising to his feet. As he was about to bow, though, Ujiteru stopped him.

"Hazama-dono! There's no need to bow to me! If anything, it should be the other way around!"

Hazama chuckled, "So humble, Ujiteru-dono. You'd make a fine leader, I'm sure."

Naoe, who had stood up even when Takaya was still whooping, bowed low, recognizing the royalty in the man in front of him.

Ujiteru looked at him, and gave a soft chuckle, "Yoshiaki-san, isn't it? No wonder the ladies in the village gossiped much about you."

Naoe blushed slightly.

"Oh, so you've heard, too?" asked Takaya.

"The minute I came to the official building and asked where Irobe-dono was, a maid asked me to send you her lady mistress' greetings to one Yoshiaki-san… and from then on it simply didn't stop. Oh… and the village Elder asked if Yoshiaki-san would join the festival and dance the Okagura."

"Okagura?" Irobe and Hazama both whistled.

"Way to go, Yoshiaki-nii!" Miya praised.

"Actually, he wanted you to become one of the two Yadaijin, but as the Sadaijin and Udaijin for this year had already been chosen, he wanted you to dance Ten No Mai instead."

Yoshiaki looked at Hazama, who simply looked back at him, amused.

"I guess we have to go to the village tomorrow, Yoshiaki, the village priest would have so much fun dressing you up for the festival."

"_But I thought that Okagura is a sacred dance?"_ Naoe signed.

"It is. It's sacred and it takes a lot of skill to dance one."

"Why chose me, then?"

"Need you ask that?" Irobe laughed, "As if anyone could dance Ten no Mai better than you could! You learned from Hazama-dono, the Master of Okagura!"

"_So do Takaya and Yuzuru."_

"Takaya and Yuzuru will be the two Yadaijin this year," said Ujiteru.

They all looked at him.

"I know sign language," Ujiteru laughed, "One of my stable-hand is mute, and he taught me so I can understand him."

"_Aa… Forgive my rudeness, Ujiteru-dono."_

"There's no need for that, Yoshiaki-san. Mm… those fish look tasty."

"They are," Miya said as she drew Ujiteru to sit beside her. They all sat circling the fire, continuing to roast the fish. Soon, an appetizing smell permeated the area.

"I'm so hungry I'll eat more than Yuzuru can!" Takaya crowed as he took the fish Naoe offered him.

"No way, Takaya!"

"Ahahaha… just eat as much as you want! You'll need the strength, seeing you running around all the day like that…" Hazama chortled.

They ate the fish while talking about unimportant things.

"So, Aniue, what are you doing here?" asked Takaya.

"Father misses you three, thus I was asked to take you home, and Father also asked Irobe-dono to help him on some matters."

"Home?" asked Miya, "Already?"

"Well, Takaya and Yuzuru are fifteen now, right?"

"But still…"

"I was wondering about that, actually," Takaya mused, "About when you'd come to take us home."

"We talked about it already," Yuzuru nodded, "We'll come home after the festival."

"Such a quick decision," Irobe smiled, "It seems to me that Yoshiaki gives a good influence on you."

"It seems so… I happen to have this information on how you two matured more since Yoshiaki-san came, at least that's what the village priest told me," Ujiteru added.

"Eh… that's a good idea! Yoshiaki-nii, why don't you go with us to our castle?" asked Takaya.

"I was thinking about that, too…" Yuzuru supported, "It's close from here, and it's still near the sea…"

"Can Yoshiaki-nii really come, Aniue?" asked Miya, her eyes sparkled.

"My, my… you really adores Yoshiaki-san, don't you, Miya?" teased Ujiteru.

Miya blushed red, "I don't!"

Ujiteru laughed, "Father asked me to find someone whom he can assign as your retainer, Takaya. All who offered before didn't even pass his test; they'd never pass _your_ test. I have a feeling, though, that you won't mind if I ask Yoshiaki-san to try that position."

Hazama and Irobe looked at each other meaningfully.

Naoe, though, shook his head.

"_I'm sorry, Ujiteru-dono. I don't mean to be rude, but I'll have to decline your offer."_

"Why?" asked Ujiteru, looking at him sharply.

Naoe returned his gaze calmly.

"_If Irobe-dono, Takaya, Yuzuru, and Miya left, Hazama-dono would be left alone. I don't have the heart to leave him."_

"No, no! Yoshiaki, don't mind me! You're still young; you'd have fine future as an official!" Hazama protested, "Actually, I have been thinking on how to get you the Castle myself…"

Naoe hesitated.

"It's still two more weeks to the festival, Yoshiaki-san," Irobe said, trying to placate Naoe, "There's still time to think about it. Don't rush your decision."

Naoe nodded, but Ujiteru could easily see that the man before him was troubled.

He wondered why.

The next days, Ujiteru found himself watching Naoe. The man intrigued him. He had something in him that made Ujiteru felt that he's inhuman, in a good sense. It's almost as if… if he's allowed to be hyperbolic, the man is something divine.

There's always something in this man whom Hazama named after his own son that attracted Ujiteru's attention, even small things like the way he'd brush his hair with his fingers or how he walked elegantly with a much smaller Miya latching onto his arms. When he practiced the Ten No Mai, Ujiteru was amazed on how fluid his movements and how precise his arrows were. On a sparring practice with Yuzuru, Ujiteru admitted soulfully that the man was an even better swordsman than he was. A lance practice with Takaya made Ujiteru admitted that this man was truly remarkable; then a morning ride with Yoshiaki, Takaya and Yuzuru showed how well this man could handle horses; and as he listened to the sound of flute played by nimble fingers, a duet between his brother and this oh-so-perfect stranger, he knew he couldn't have chosen better. Then he began to actually 'speak' to Yoshiaki, and the way he thinks, the knowledge he has, and his virtue, astonished Ujiteru to the point that having him as a man of his Court became a must.

"He's a treasure," Hazama told him when Ujiteru asked him if he really thought of sending Yoshiaki to The Castle before, "A treasure that's not meant to be kept for my own personal pleasure of having a son. In The Castle, he'd be more valuable, for the people, for the Rulers, for the country. I felt reluctant to send him off, yes, but something in my heart told me that his destiny lies with The Dragon-Gate Castle which you'll rule after you Royal Father one day. If you promise to care for him as if he's of your own kin, and if he finally agrees to go with you because he wants to and not because he feels obligated to, then I'll gladly send him to Kenshin-kou as my very own son. It's not a surprising thing, after all, if a retired General like me has an unknown son somewhere…"

"He _is_ my own kin," Ujiteru had nodded, "He is your son, and are you not my father's older cousin?"

With that, Hazama was relieved and felt more enthusiastic to send Yoshiaki to his Lord, Kenshin.

Naoe, though, was having a hard time. In one hand, he wanted to follow the three youngsters he'd become quite attached with to their home, but in the other hand…

The world of rulings and politics were not something he wanted to touch again.

He was quite content in the little village, where he was a no one living a normal life. If he went to the Castle and became Takaya's retainer (like Kojirou was his aide or Masamune was Kousaka's), he'd have to deal with ranks and positions again, which he assumed wouldn't be too much different like the one he knew before.

Thinking about that, he often went out alone to think at night, while dipping his feet in the seawater (granted, although he'd managed to tame the pain, it still hurt). It was two nights before the festival, when he was thinking to himself, that Ujiteru came.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" the heir of the Dragon Gate Throne asked politely as he stood respectfully behind Naoe.

Naoe turned at him and sighed silently.

"_Please, Ujiteru-dono,"_ he signed.

Ujiteru settled beside him, looking at Naoe's dipped feet.

"Does it hurt still?" he asked curiously.

"_Sometimes,"_ Naoe signed, _"Usually it's just a dull ache I can ignore, but sometimes it's like being pierced by hundreds of needles."_

"Yet you're a remarkable swordsman, and the way you danced… one can never tell that your feet are injured."

"_Aa… Irobe-dono is a remarkable healer, and Hazama-dono has enough patience with me stumbling all over his place."_

"He views you as his own son, Hazama-dono, I mean."

Naoe nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm planning of introducing you as his son in The Court."

Naoe stopped rubbing his sore feet, and looked at Ujiteru warningly.

Ujiteru stopped.

There's something in Naoe's eyes that told him that this man before him was nowhere lower than him in royal positions. Higher, even. The way he looked at him, the way his body was set without being aggressive yet with enough posture to say that Ujiteru should be careful with his words…

"Takaya… is a difficult child," Ujiteru said, thinking that telling the truth might help him bringing the man into The Castle.

Naoe looked at him questioningly.

"_I know that he's stubborn and loves to play, but… difficult?"_

"You don't know the half of it," Ujiteru laughed bitterly.

"_Tell me, then," _Naoe signed.

"There were six of us before, the Dragon Gate Princes, born from different mothers," Ujiteru started his tale, "Ujimasa, myself, Ujikuni, Ujinori, Ujitada, and Ujimitsu. Our father, Kenshin, had many wives, of course, but none of them gave him any other son, and the six of us were quite content with ourselves. But one day, returning from a voyage, he brought with him Minako-dono whom he claimed as yet another wife and a baby boy, their son. That baby was Takaya."

Naoe nodded, indicating that he's following.

"We at first rejoiced, because he's such a delightful baby. Then Miya was born, and Minako-dono died at her birth. Takaya and Miya grew up with everyone practically doting on them, but then, I started to see how Ujimasa seemed to… dislike Takaya. It's not that he openly disliked him, no, but it was more of his… tone of speaking… I don't know, up to now, I've never been able to remember what it was that made me suspicious in the first place. On the contrary, Takaya was quite attached to Ujimasa.

"Our Father inherited The Castle when he was still very young, that even with us, his children, already this mature, he's still strong and fit and quite capable of leading, and none of us actually thought of replacing him. At least I thought so. Ujimasa, though… he seemed to have a mind of his own. While it's true that he was a crown prince, he seems to worry about his position a lot. He also worries about his… mortality. He wanted to live forever."

Naoe's breath caught.

"One day, he went out, and was missing for weeks. We looked everywhere. Then, one night, when I was walking with Nori, we heard Miya screamed. We ran to where we heard her, and found Ujimasa, bent on Takaya with a knife on his throat, ready to kill.

"I moved, took out my sword and slashed at him, taking Takaya with me, even as Nori took Miya. But Ujimasa laughed, a very eerie sound, and the wound where I slashed him disappeared, his eyes glowing red. I realized that he's no longer human. We were scared, and ran back to the inner castle, but hundreds of monsters of all kinds and sizes fell upon us and the whole castle. That night, I lost all my brothers except for Takaya, who was saved because he was hidden under Kuni and Tada's bodies. Mitsu died protecting Miya, and Nori was killed by Ujimasa. "

Ujiteru stopped, looking out at the sea.

"Ever since that day, Takaya stopped trusting people. He became jumpy, a scared tiger-cub… Anyone comes too close and he'd growl. For months it was like that, when he'd only allow Miya to come close enough to touch him. Then, Yuzuru came, and they, remarkably, became fast friends. Takaya started to open up a bit, but it was not enough. Then, a rumor was spread, on how the youngest of Kenshin's sons was cursed, because Ujimasa actually only wanted him dead that night… because he didn't get what he came for, he showered The Castle with evil…"

Naoe shook his head unbelievingly, _"Who spread the rumor, Ujiteru-dono? It's much too cruel!"_

"I don't know," Ujiteru shook his head, "But then murder attempts on Takaya started, from vipers in his room to poison in his food, there was even a time when the boat where Takaya, Miya, and Yuzuru was on was capsized and wrecked… all the other people on board were lost at sea, but due to a miracle, the three were found on the shore… this shore…"

Naoe's eyes widened.

"Nearing Takaya's tenth birthday, Father and I deemed it's too dangerous for Takaya to remain in The Castle and decided to send him somewhere else. Miya and Yuzuru stubbornly decided that they go wherever Takaya goes, and we relented. So, five years ago, we sent them out, moving from one place to another with Irobe-dono, until they decided to stay here, where Hazama-dono, my Father's cousin, resides."

Ujiteru inhaled softly, "Takaya had come a long way… But his trust on people is still low… You, Yoshiaki-san… you've managed to do what I couldn't. Around you, Takaya acted his age. And he trusts you, a stranger you are… Therefore, I trust you. I won't allow just about anyone being Takaya's retainer, but something in you tells me that you are the right person for Takaya. Please. Hazama-dono was right; you don't belong here, in this out-of-the-way village. I can feel that you belong to one of the high ranks of The Castle. So… what say you?"

Naoe looked at Ujiteru wearily and signed,_ "I'm still thinking about it, Ujiteru-dono. I'll tell you my answer after the festival."_

Ujiteru, knowing that he'd been dismissed, nodded and stood up, "Don't stay out too late, Yoshiaki-san… The night sea-wind is not good for health."

Walking back to Hazama's seaside abode, Ujiteru found Takaya welcoming him eagerly.

"So, what did he say, Aniue?"

"He said he's thinking about it, Takaya."

"Oh…" Takaya's face fell.

"No definite answer yet?" asked Miya sadly.

"Maybe, Takaya-dono… you should try to ask him yourself," Hazama advised.

"I agree," Yuzuru supported, "If you ask him yourself, Takaya, he'll definitely say yes."

"If you want to ask him, Takaya," Ujiteru said, "Then ask him at the festival, after Okagura."

Takaya nodded, "I'll ask him myself. But I thought you said you would not leave him alone until you got a yes from him, Aniue."

"He dismissed me," Ujiteru shrugged.

Silence.

"He… dismissed you?" asked Irobe, shocked.

"Well… he didn't exactly say that I was dismissed, really… but I know a dismissal when I encountered one."

Yuzuru shook his head in wonder, "Wow."

"He's better than I thought…" Irobe whistled, "And he's not even speaking!"

"I'm getting him into The Castle no matter what," Hazama grumbled to himself, "It'll be a waste if he stays here."

Ujiteru nodded, "I'll help, Hazama-dono. I want him myself."

Unknown to them, Naoe was then contemplating the pros and cons of getting into The Castle.

He hates politics. He hates it with passion, even though he knew how to 'manage' people, as Kousaka had termed before, but politics was something cruel. As Ujiyasu's son, he knew it well.

Many a time mers tried to pit him against his own brother. He knew some favors him and some favors Kousaka. He saw how Chiaki had to elbow right and left, kicking high and low to get and maintain his position. The two brothers, Masamune and Kojirou, who aided Kousaka and himself, were the ones whom his aunt, Ayako, had personally chose out of the many mers lining up for the prestigious job due to a simple reason that those two back off from the opportunity of becoming The Royal Princes' Right Hands when some mers started to pit them against each other.

Naoe and Kousaka themselves, due to the difference of their responsibilities, never had to go against each other, and Naoe didn't want to, anyway. Kousaka's the oldest, so he's meant to be King, not Naoe. Kousaka ruled the army, the politics. Naoe prepared the young mers who'd become Kousaka's army, Kousaka's political 'tools'.

It was a good division, and they didn't mind. But he knows that behind their backs, mers were conspiring against each other. He knew that a lot of times he was saved from murder attempts because Ayako, Shintaro, Kousaka and Chiaki were paranoid enough when it came to him, especially when he was younger, and as he grew older he learned more and more about how his world's a shade of grey. That he was… cursed…

Getting into The Castle means even more politics. More, because he'd be a retainer, not a lord, and retainers, he assumed, kick high and low and elbow left and right like Chiaki did before. There's no guarantee, except if Kenshin-kou favored him, that he'd remain by Takaya's side. But the thought of Takaya, darling Takaya, trying to keep up with his responsibilities in the midst of imbecile retainers, not to mention more possible murder attempts and the like… He knew that he could go through all that before because he had a lot of people who cared for him and looked out for him. He had Kousaka, he had Chiaki, he had Ayako, he had his father… but in the end, he still ended up alone and lonely… and after that, it became unbearable…

Naoe shuddered.

Whom did Takaya have? Ujiteru'd be busy, of course, he's the crown prince, just like Kousaka. Yuzuru was like Chiaki was, his best friend… but still, he simply was not there like he wanted him to be, he couldn't provide him with what he wanted from him… Miya was like Ayako, caring and loving but still a woman… it's not fair for her to be placed in the war worlds of men… Irobe and Hazama were like Masamune and Kojirou. They'd be there for Takaya, but never close enough for him to reach out to them in his times of need. And Takaya's father, the man whom he never met, the one by the name of Kenshin… Just like Ujiyasu, he'd have to rule his people…

No, Takaya would have no one who'd understand the way he would. He could, because Takaya was himself all over again. The other prince, there yet unneeded, welcomed yet paid with no attention, one whose main merits was to be second place, to be… No, Takaya was too pure, too precious to be tainted with such shades of grey… darling Takaya, who'd play under the moonlight…

Naoe stopped.

_What?_

_What did I just think?_

Naoe shook his head forcefully, as if trying to dislodge the memory in his head.

_He's a kid, and a human, for dear's sake… stop it. You can't be falling for him, Naoe… don't repeat what happened with Kousaka and Chiaki… You're not supposed to love anyone, and certainly not a human… the risk is too great, much too great…_

He sighed silently, looking at the bright half-moon in the sky.

_Half moon… the first moon I saw… Oh, Kousaka-nii… If you were me, what would you do? Then again, Kousaka-nii… you wouldn't be stupid enough to lose your tail…_

Nodding to himself, Naoe made his decision.

_I'll go where Takaya goes, if only to prevent him from becoming like me..._

He looked at the sea and smiled sadly. There's another reason why he didn't want to leave. His heart, no matter what he said, still longed to return to the sea. But then, he looked down at his human feet, aching and burning and _there_, solid and real, and he realized that he's a mock being, neither a mer, nor a human, forever caught in between…

_No, _he thought_, this must stop. Naoe no longer existed. The one who's sitting here is Yoshiaki, Hazama's son. A man who'd soon be introduced to Dragon's Gate Castle as Prince Takaya's personal retainer. It's fine. It's better like this._

_It's fine._

With that in thought, he returned to Hazama's house.

The festival was a success. Takaya and Yuzuru performed the sacred task of being Yadaijin perfectly, and Naoe performed the Ten No Mai soulfully. At the end of the festival, Takaya and Ujiteru played their flute together, a duet of beautiful tunes weaving around each other so perfectly. They had fun, they had a great time, and all in all, it was simply… perfect.

Takaya, though, was fidgety when the festival's over and they'd went home. That night, they all stayed in Hazama's seaside cabin, and the children were already sent to bed while the older men sat down drinking sake outside.

"Takaya…" Yuzuru whispered softly, "Have you talked to Yoshiaki-nii?"

"No," Takaya moaned regretfully, "and 'I'll have to wait until tomorrow to ask."

"Ask him, now, oniichan," urged Miya.

"Can't. We're sent to bed already."

"If you won't ask him, I will," said Miya, getting up from her futon.

"Miya! Hush!" Takaya pulled her down again.

"Oh, Takaya… just go out there and ask him," Yuzuru encouraged his cousin, "You know Ujiteru-ani will help you."

"We all can't sleep before we get an answer anyway," Miya added.

"What if he says no?"

"Then we bully him together."

Takaya chuckled, "You want him in The Castle more than I do, Miya-chan."

Miya pouted, "Well, no one in The Castle is as kind as he is."

"Nor as handsome," Yuzuru teased.

"Yuzuru-nii!"

"Takaya, just go already!" Yuzuru said exasperatedly, "If only to make sure if we have to bully him tomorrow!"

"You want him yourself!"

"He's the only one I can think of that will get along fine with your brother, Miya! I'll do anything to get him to The Castle and I bet Ujiteru-ani thinks the same!"

"Oh, fine, I'll ask him," Takaya rose from his futon, and the other two rose with him.

"We'll all be asking him together, I assume?"

"No," Yuzuru shook his head, "We'll be hiding in the shadows and wait for you to tell us his answer."

"I thought so. As if Yoshiaki-nii will not notice that you're hiding," Takaya grumbled and went outside where he knew the four older men were.

They looked at him as he opened the cabin's front door.

"Takaya-dono?" asked Irobe, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"We all can't sleep," Takaya pouted, "and those two kept on bugging me."

Naoe's sharp eyes easily saw the other two youngsters spying from behind the half opened door, and he smiled amusedly.

"Bugging you?" asked Ujiteru laughingly, "I wonder why."

Takaya plopped down beside his brother so that he's directly facing Naoe.

"Well, I can't sleep while I'm getting nowhere like this, so I might as well just do something about it."

"Getting nowhere where?" asked Hazama, his eyes twinkling.

"Getting nowhere here," Takaya sighed and looked straight at Naoe.

Naoe looked back at him.

Something in those eyes trapped him in its luminosity.

Tiger eyes, Irobe named those brilliant dark eyes. Eyes that easily bring down people to their knees. Those eyes can be warm, friendly, loving, fierce, frightening, commanding…

Naoe had long adored those eyes, but never before was the _command_ gazed upon him.

Instinctively, Naoe lowered his eyes.

"Yoshiaki-nii," Takaya said softly, carefully.

Naoe looked up and was again caught, mesmerized by the intensity in those eyes.

"I will only ask you this once, and only once. I know my brother had asked you this, and so had Irobe-dono and Hazama-dono, but I myself never asked you on my own so I guess it's not really fair. So I ask you now, Yoshiaki-nii. I need someone I can trust to be my personal retainer, and honestly, I can't find anyone like that in The Castle, or anywhere else for that matter. I generally don't trust people, I'm sure you know, but I trust you. Somehow, I know that you will not hurt me in any way, and that I can trust you with anything I have, my good side and my bad side. I'm asking you this, Yoshiaki-nii, would you go the The Castle with me and be my retainer?"

Amazed by the speech, Ujiteru could only look at his brother proudly.

The young gangly kid was turning into a royal fierce tiger indeed. With Yoshiaki by his side, Takaya's future would be bright indeed.

Naoe himself was surprised yet pleased. He never thought that Takaya himself would right out ask him. Such sincerity only touched him more and further strengthened his already made decision.

He looked at Hazama, who nodded at him encouragingly, then at Irobe, who shrugged. Then he looked at Ujiteru, who looked back at him questioningly.

Naoe smiled and looked at Takaya.

"_I understand,"_ He signed gracefully.

"You mean…" Takaya looked at him, hope shining in his eyes.

It stirred something else in Naoe's heart. Something akin to… he couldn't tell what.

"_If it's what Takaya-dono wish, then I'll gladly devote myself to Takaya-dono,"_ he signed instead, remembering the pledge used by the aides in his underwater world when they claimed the position, _"From now on, I live to assist and aid Takaya-dono in any way I can. My world will revolve around Takaya-dono's, and so will my death, should he wish it to be."_

Silence.

"I'm not crazy enough to wish for your death, Yoshiaki-nii," Takaya said finally, his tone light and happy, "Miya'd kill me first."

"_You'll have to learn to watch your back, then," _Naoe signed, _"And learn one hell of diplomacy, as unlike other retainers, I can't be your tongue."_

"_I will,"_ Takaya signed solemnly, _"as long as you guide me."_

"_I'll stay," _Naoe signed back, a little surprised at the boy signing to him, a rare occurrence indeed.

"_That's all I ask,"_ Takaya signed deftly.

"_Good. Now go back to bed and take those two with you."_

"_Will do_," Takaya grinned and stood up, winking cheekily at his older brother, "See, Aniue? I settled this quickly, unlike you."

"Saburou Ujihide!"

Takaya laughed and turned around, heading back to the house, leaving the four men who looked back at him amusedly.

"_Saburou Ujihide?" _Naoe signed in askance.

"His childhood name. His birth name was Saburou, we changed it into Ujihide when he entered The Castle and then changed it into Takaya when he turned ten, just before we sent him away with Irobe-dono," Ujiteru answered, "now that he's turned fifteen, he'll be given a new name to replace the three he's had before."

"_I see…" _Naoe frowned, _"Then Yuzuru-dono also has a childhood name?"_

"His birth name is Kiheiji. Yuzuru was the name given to him when he was ten," answered Irobe, "Not every boy has more than two names. Some only have one, like Kenshin-kou's other sons, who took their birth names as their adult name as well, like Kenshin-kou did."

"I wonder what names those two will be given now. By the way, Yoshiaki, you don't have to suddenly go all-formal and use -dono now, you know. We're still far from The Castle," Hazama chuckled.

"_I'm practicing. I don't want to have slip-ups that will embarrass you all."_

"Then the children should practice, too. They can't go around and call you Yoshiaki-nii in The Court, especially Miya-dono," Irobe nodded.

"_Perhaps they should. If I may know, does Miya-dono also have a childhood name?"_

"No. Miya, like all Court Ladies, will be given a new name by her husband after she's married," Ujiteru smirked, his eyes looking at Naoe meaningfully, "And something tells me that it won't be long after she turned fifteen."

Hazama chortled.

"_It'll be hard to find a husband for her,"_ Naoe signed thoughtfully; _"I assume not many men would be able to stand her fiery nature, no offense, Ujiteru-dono."_

"None taken, Yoshiaki-dono, I've thought of that, too," Ujiteru grinned, "I'm quite sure she can choose her own husband, though."

"And when she does, her brothers and father won't mind," Irobe laughed.

Naoe nodded, _"She's a smart girl. She'll choose well."_

"Oh, I believe so," Hazama laughed along.

Ujiteru shook his head in amusement as he realized that Naoe simply didn't get the hints.

_Miya-chan… you're going to have to work hard winning this man's heart_, he thought.

"_And, Ujiteru-dono… why are you calling me Yoshiaki-dono? You shouldn't use –dono on me."_

"I want to," Ujiteru shrugged, "It feels right for me, and it suits you, such a lordly man you are."

Naoe shook his head wearily, _"I'm not of a royal blood, Ujiteru-dono."_

"Yes, you are. You're Hazama-dono's son, aren't you?"

Yoshiaki looked at Hazama sharply.

"_What?"_

Hazama sighed.

"My wife, Fuyu, gave my son the name 'Yoshiaki' even before he was born. But as you know, Fuyu died giving birth, and the baby … went missing… a few days after that. No one knows about it, though, only Kenshin-kou did, and later, Irobe. People only knew I have a wife somewhere, and a son I hide. The people in The Castle will know you as Yoshiaki, the son of Hazama and Fuyu."

"That's right, Yoshiaki-dono," Ujiteru nodded, "Ordinary people would have a hard time showing up in The Castle all of a sudden, and as the principal retainer of a prince, no less. But Hazama-dono is my father's older cousin, so in lineage, his son is on the same nobility line as myself. Showing up as the real Yoshiaki would make it easier for everyone to accept you."

"_But what about the people in the village?"_ Naoe asked, _"They knew that I just turned up on their shores one day."_

"Let's just say that Irobe-dono found proof that you are Hazama-dono's son, a token or something."

"My son, whose mother had died, went to search for me. His ship was wrecked by pirates who injured him badly, but because Gods have mercy on me, They sent him directly to my doorstep," Hazama continued, "Although he had no memory whatsoever, but he was a mixture of my lovely wife and myself when I was young, and he carries something that only my wife could give him."

"_And that would be?_ "

"The green stone you keep with you all the time. That is something that only Fuyu has, something that was given by me."

Naoe's hand flew to where his green stone was fastened as a pendant together with his spell ring on a single chain. His eyes hardened.

"I hope you don't mind this story, Yoshiaki-dono Takaya-dono has never shown it to anyone before but us here and Kenshin-kou, so no one knows about it," said Irobe softly.

"_It's not like I have a choice,"_ Naoe signed after awhile, _"I understand that I'll need solid proof as a royal family if I were to get a principal retainer position in my current condition."_

"Even in your current condition," Ujiteru snorted, "You're better than most retainers and lords in The Castle. Way better. I'd take you if I hadn't had a damn good personal retainer myself."

"Kotarou-dono would commit suicide if you replaced him," Irobe chuckled.

"Yes, and then my wife would kill me. Pay no heed on whatever negative comments anyone might make later on, Yoshiaki-dono. I chose you. Takaya chose you himself! That makes you thrice more valuable than anyone else."

"_But will Kenshin-kou agrees?"_

"My father will agree without a doubt. You have Takaya commending you, Yuzuru and Miya supporting you, Hazama-dono as your father, and Irobe-dono as well as myself vouching for you. He can't have anyone better."

"_Even with the lies?"_

"I'll speak to him myself," Hazama said softly.

"I don't care what it takes," Ujiteru added, "Takaya must have you as his principal retainer. I can't trust anyone else for that position."

In the morning, Ujiteru went with Naoe to the village to buy another horse for the journey to The Castle. Hazama and Irobe used the time to call Takaya, Yuzuru, and Miya to them.

"Yoshiaki's entering The Castle and you three and he will not be of equal status from then on. He's to be Takaya's personal retainer, so he's not of the same rank as you are. He will be calling you Takaya-dono, Yuzuru-dono, and Miya-dono. You may not, under whatever circumstances, call him Yoshiaki-nii, like you do now."

"But…" Miya started to protest, but Takaya shushed her.

"Remember, he'll be introduced as Hazama-dono's son, which means that in nobility line, he's higher than anyone else with the exception of the Princes and Princesses of The Castle and the Lords serving directly under Kenshin-kou like me. His nobility line will be even higher than Kotarou-dono, the twin brother of Ujiteru-dono's wife. He deserves respect, but giving him too much respect and familiarity will only trouble him. He's practically a stranger; The Court will not accept him as readily as the people in the village do."

"I understand," Takaya said softly, "I don't like it, but I understand."

"The Court will accept him, Irobe-dono, I know they will. I mean, I'm sure he'll amaze them all like he amazed Ujiteru-ani," said Yuzuru.

"Aa… yes. He's a gem, he truly is… even hidden, the light can still be seen… Which reminds me…" Irobe looked at Hazama, who nodded.

"You understand, I'm sure, that no one may know about his… original form," Hazama said softly.

The three looked at each other.

"Not even Ujiteru-ani?" asked Yuzuru.

"Not even him, Yuzuru-dono."

"But… what about Father?" asked Takaya.

"I will talk to Kenshin-kou myself," Hazama said.

"If anyone finds out that he's originally a mer, the result will be unthinkable," Irobe added, "people will hunt him down for his flesh and blood."

Miya shuddered, "Miya doesn't want that to happen."

"That's why, Miya-dono… you three must help guard his secret."

Miya nodded, "Yes, sensei… Miya understands."

"So… no calling him Yoshiaki-nii, and no telling that he's a mer. Anything else?" asked Takaya.

"No," Hazama smiled, "Kenshin-kou and I will handle the rest. And, you're right, Yuzuru-dono, there's no way The Court not noticing his potential."

"You're right…"

-to be continued-


End file.
